Déclaration ?
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Psycho1129 "Confessions?" C'est une chose si simple... Enfin ça devrait l'être. C'est le plus grand gouffre dans la vie d'un homme... et il est tombé pour ça. Va-t-il l'admettre ? LenxKaho centré sur Len
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre premier**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : psycho1129_

Len n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il essayait mais n'y parvenait juste pas. Il était envahi de pensées… d'elle. Et la chose est, qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ou le sait-il ?... Peut-être qu'il ne voulait juste pas l'admettre.

*_1h43… Pourquoi suis-je toujours éveillé ?_* Len grogna après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son réveil digital. Il roula hors de son lit et descendit se chercher quelque chose à boire… ça devrait l'aider à dormir.

Il ouvrit le frigo, espérant y trouver quelque chose d'utile. Mais rien… il décida d'un verre d'eau à la place, enfin quels autres choix avait-il ?

Il retourna dans sa chambre et **essaya** de dormir à nouveau.

_**Le lendemain matin**_

Len sortit de son lit et se rendit dans la salle de bains. Il s'aspergea d'eau le visage, clarifiant sa vision. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir et vit de sombres cercles autour de ses yeux.

*_Ben ça ne peut pas aider, hein ? Je suis resté éveillé toute la soirée… encore_*

Il se prépara pour l'école et débuta une nouvelle journée ennuyeuse et agaçante.

_**Heures de classe**_

Notre génial Len Tsukimori ne pouvait toujours pas se concentrer sur la leçon, ce n'était pas comme s'il aurait dû.

Le cours fut interrompu par un élève frappant à la porte.

« Excusez-moi, Sensei ! Kanazawa-sensei demande… Tsukimori-san, » déclara l'étudiant à la porte.

« Très bien bon, Tsukimori, tu peux y aller. » Dit le professeur.

Pas de réponse.

« TSUKIMORI !... » Len s'arracha à sa contemplation de la fenêtre et se leva.

« Hai… gomen, Sensei. Excusez-moi. » Il rangea ses affaires et sortit.

« Kanazawa-sensei te cherche, il est dans le parc de l'école, en train de nourrir son chat. » [Encore une fois, les gens, je ne sais pas si ce chat est le sien !]

« Arigatou » fut tout ce qu'il dit et il se dirigea vers les jardins de l'école.

*_Maintenant qu'est-ce que le vieux me veut ?_*

« Vous me cherchiez ? » Prononça Len en approchant de son « vieux » professeur.

« Yo, j'ai juste… ouah, qu'est-ce qui t'ais arrivé ? » Demanda Kanazawa avec un sourire plaqué sur son visage.

« Excusez-moi ? »

Gloussement. «Une autre nuit blanche ? »

Len ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

« Tu n'as pas dormi correctement depuis des semaines ! Quand comptes-tu lui dire ? »

« Dire quoi à qui ? » Len rougit furieusement sans se départir de son ton glacial.

« Haha, tu ne peux pas me cacher ces choses-là ! » S'esclaffa le vieil homme.

« Cacher quoi ? » Répliqua Len, visiblement agacé.

« Tu aimes Hino-san, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne… ce ne sont pas vos affaires, vieillard ! » Len répondit froidement.

« Tu n'as pas à parler de la sorte à ton prof ! »

« J'ai juste… et vous n'êtes même pas mon prof. Je vous ai juste rencontré quand le concours a commencé. »

« Humph… ça ne te donne quand même pas le droit de parler à une vieille personne de la sorte. »

« Cependant … »

Soupir.

« Que voulez-vous de moi finalement ? »

« Je voulais juste te demander… »

« Arrêtez de me faire perdre mon temps et accélérez ! » Dit Len avec un ton agacé.

« Ok, ok… as-tu la moindre idée à propos de … »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Du tricot ? »

« … Quoi ? »

« Tricoter ! Tu sais, le truc des fils ! Je comptais tricoter un pull pour mon cha… »

« Je retourne en classe, » annonça Len en se retournant.

« Je t'en prie n'y va pas ! Je posais juste la question ! »

Len lui fit face de nouveau, avec sa frange lui cachant le visage…

« Pourquoi me demander ça ? … De tous les gens sur (cette) Terre, pourquoi me demander à moi… de **tricoter** ? » Dit-il avec une voix calme mais effrayante.

« Comment étais-je supposé savoir que tu savais pas tricoter ? »

« Pourquoi bon Dieu me dérangez-vous ? » Maintenant, Len était vraiment énervé.

« Je me sentais seul ! » Répliqua Kanazawa, souriant, poussant Len à ses limites.

«** Quoi** ? » *_Ce vieux est timbré_*

« Nan… Laisse tomber, tu n'es pas marrant. Je m'amusais juste. »

« Je vais retourner en classe. »

« Non, tu ne vas pas y retourner… La vraie raison pour laquelle je t'ai appelé est… »

« … » Len attendit.

« J'aimerais que tu joues du violon lors d'un numéro spécial du programme à venir. »

« C'est tout ? Quand est-ce que ça se passe ? »

« Le prochain, prochain mois. »

« Argh… vous auriez pu m'en parler le mois prochain, pourquoi me dire ça si tôt ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, je me sentais seul. »

« Si vous n'arrêtez pas de me dire des choses louches, je vais finir par vous donner un coup de poing dans la tête…*Soupir* Je retourne en classe maintenant. »

« Non, tu en es exempté pour la journée. Rentre chez toi. »

« Je ne veux pas retourner à la maison si tôt. »

« Pourquoi ? … Tu n'as toujours pas dit « salut » à Hino-san ? » Blagua le vieil homme.

« C'est ridicule. »

« Hé ! Au moins va à l'infirmerie et accorde-toi un peu de repos, tu as un air horrible. »

« Je n'ai pas sommeil. »

« Va dormir ou je demande à Hino de te porter à l'infirmerie et de t'y accompagner ! »

« Espèce de vieux… » Dit Len, abandonnant.

« Hé hé… » L'homme sourit avec victoire.

_**A l'infirmerie**_

Len s'étendit sur le lit et essaya de dormir. Il ferma ses yeux et une image d'Hino apparu.

Il était amoureux d'elle. Voilà, il se l'admettait à lui-même. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'était rapidement endormi.

« Tsukimori-kun … »

« Hum, » répondit-il, toujours endormi.

« Hé, Tsukimori-kun … »

Marmonnements.

Petits rires. « HÉ TSUKIMORI-KUN ! Réveille-toi ! »

« Qu…quoi ? » Len se releva et vit l'adolescente aux cheveux rouges lui sourire.

« Tsukimori-kun, les cours sont finis. Kanazawa-sensei m'a demandé de venir te réveiller. »

« Très bien… désolé pour le dérangement. » *_Ce vieux cruel et diabolique !_*

« Tu ferais mieux de te lever, il va faire nuit. » Déclara Hino en jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre.

« Ouais… » Dit-il en roulant des yeux.

Hino l'attendit pendant qu'il se préparait. Len prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers la porte où Hino l'attendait.

Tous les deux furent silencieux tandis qu'ils marchaient vers le portail de l'école, chacun souhaitant rompre le silence. Finalement, ils atteignirent les portes.

« Hum… Tsukimori-kun est-ce le bon chemin ? Nous allons dans des directions différentes… prends garde à toi en rentrant. »

« *_J'étais sensé être celui qui devait dire ça_* Euh… Hino ? »

« Hum ? »

« Il fait nuit, je vais te raccompagner chez toi. »

« Ca ira, Tsukimori-kun. Je peux rentrer par moi-même. » Dit-elle, refusant son offre.

« Non. Il fait sombre. Par ailleurs, c'est ma faute, je t'ai fait attendre. »

« [Soupir] Je ne vais pas avoir le dernier mot, c'est ça ? »

« Non, tu ne l'auras pas. » Répondit-il, la tirant par la main dans la direction de sa maison.

« Ok… Ok. » Elle abandonna.

Tsukimori ne réalisa pas qu'il la tenait toujours par la main. Elle rougit furieusement.

« Euh… Tsukimori-kun, tu peux lâcher ma main maintenant. »

« Hein ? Hai… pardon. »

Silence gêné.

*_Devrais-je lui dire ce que je ressens ?_* *_Bien sûr que je devrais_* *_Je suis un homme !_* _Mais comment ?_

Il essaya de répéter ce qu'il allait dire à Hino… *_Hino, je t'aime_* _Non c'est trop direct, je vais le formuler avec…_

« Hino… j'ai un … » Il lui toucha l'épaule. Mais à cause du silence gêné auparavant, Hino fut surprise du soudain son et des doigts gelés qui la touchèrent. Hino malencontreusement lui envoya un coup de poing dans la figure …

« … Mal à la tête » furent ses derniers mots avant de s'évanouir.

Note de l'auteur : Alors comment était ce chapitre ? J'avais prévu de rendre la scène de Kanazawa-sensei marrante mais je ne sais pas si ça en a l'air (soupir) T_T peut-être que je ne suis pas bon à ça… waouh… les remarques sont appréciées. Commentaires et suggestions sont les bienvenus…


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième tentative ; J'ai faim**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : psycho1129_

« Ouah ! Je l'ai assommé, il est dans les pommes ! … Que suis-je censée faire ? » S'exclama Hino en courant en cercles.

Elle regarda le corps étendu sur le sol. « Hé… » Elle essaya de le réveiller, elle essaya de l'embêter, de lui mettre des claques et toutes ces autres choses qu'elle avait vu dans des films. Mais le corps persistait à ne pas réagir. Etendu là, sans bouger.

Elle se releva encore, essayant de savoir quoi faire.

« C'est terrible. Horrible. Pourquoi l'ai-je frappé, au fait ? Je ne voulais pas lui faire ça ! Mes mains réagissent toutes seules ! » Paniquant toujours, elle vit quelqu'un approcher …

*_Oh non… et si c'était la police ? Je ne l'ai pas tué ! Ouah !!!_*

Alors que la silhouette venait plus près, elle ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas en voir plus, espérant que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

*_Ca approche de plus en plus près… de plus en plus près… ouah !_*

« Oh, Kaho-chan ! Que fais-tu à une heure pareille ? » Demanda une voix familière.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et chercha à voir qui s'était.

« Ah, Hihara-senpai ! Pfiou ! Je rentrais juste avec Tsukimori, tu vois, … »

« Vraiment ? Où est-il ? » S'exclama-t-il.

Hino désigna silencieusement l'endroit où le corps de Tsukimori reposait …

« Eh ! Kaho-chan ! Tu ne l'as quand même pas tué, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu…quoi ? Non je ne l'ai pas tué ! C'était un accident ! … »

« Oh non ! Tsukimori-kun est mort ! Il est mort ! » Dit Hihara avec des larmes aux yeux.

… Grognements. « Je ne suis …pas mort, tête d'os ! » Répliqua une voix basse provenant du corps.

Tsukimori se releva. Hino, surprise du mouvement, lança son poing dans l'air en direction du garçon se relevant à la tête douloureuse.

Heureusement, Tsukimori attrapa sa main.

« Tu n'essayes tout de même pas de m'assommer encore, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il, se massant le crane.

Tsukimori n'avait toujours pas relâché la main d'Hino, alors qu'une autre main vola de nouveau. Par chance, Tsukimori s'en empara encore.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu veux me tuer ? » Hino rougit furieusement. Elle se redressa et s'excusa.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Tsukimori-kun ! Mes mains agissent toutes seules … est-ce que ta tête va mieux maintenant ? »

Len regarda son visage cramoisi. *_Elle a l'air trop mignonne… qu'est-ce que …_*

« Non, ma tête n'est pas ok, » dit-il d'une voix glaciale. Il observa sa réaction. Voyant de la douleur, il sourit légèrement [le meilleur sourire qu'il pouvait produire avec sa figure de pierre] « mais je pense que je vais survivre. »

Hino vu sa réaction et sourit à son tour, se sentant soulagée.

Après leur « numéro », Hihara regarda la montre à son poignet.

« Oh non ! Okaa-san va me tuer si je ne rentre pas à l'heure ! Salut Kaho-chan, salut Tsukimori ! »

Sur ce, Hihara courut aussi vite qu'il le put.

Len et Kaho soupirèrent de concert. Kaho offrit sa main pour aider Tsukimori à se relever. Len regarda sa main mais avant toute chose ;

« Tu ne comptes pas me frapper après avoir pris ta main, hein ? »

« Peut-être pas, peut-être bien… ne la prends pas si tu ne veux pas ! »

Len se saisit de sa main et se mit debout, sentant la tête lui tourner un peu. Kaho l'aida à marcher.

_**Pendant le trajet**_

« Euh… Tsukimori-kun ? »

« Hum ? »

« Je suis vraiment navrée à propos de tout à l'heure. »

« C'est bon, au moins ma tête est toujours à sa place. » Il sourit.

« Nous sommes presque arrivés … » Elle remarqua que Tsukimori avait une blessure près de son visage causée par l'impact au sol. Elle pouvait voir qu'il avait toujours mal. « Tsukimori-kun … »

« Je ne te laisserais pas rentrer toute seule à partir de là, ne demande même pas. »

« Ce n'est pas à propos de ça. »

« Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas frappé trop fort ? »

« Arrête d'y repenser, Hino. »

Pendant ce temps, ils avaient atteints la maison d'Hino.

« Bien je vais y aller maintenant, Hino-san, à plus. »

« Tsukimori-kun, attends ! » Elle cacha son visage sous sa frange, agrippant fermement la manche de Tsukimori.

« Au moins laisse-moi soigner ta blessure. » Dit Hino avec un ton de culpabilité.

Len observa ses mains, serrant fortement sa manche. Il remarqua qu'il **était** blessé. Pensant qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette fois :

« Ok… » Hino releva la tête et sourit.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la maison. Hino vit une note laissée sur la table.

_Kaho,_

_Ta sœur et moi sommes sorties, nous serons de retour demain, désolées de prévenir si tard. »_

*_Comment se fait-il qu'à chaque fois qu'elles partent, elles ne me disent jamais où elles s'en vont ?_*

Hino soupira et demanda à Len de s'asseoir sur le canapé pendant qu'elle allait chercher la trousse de premiers secours. Len attendit là patiemment.

« Reste immobile, d'accord ? »

« Je… je vais essayer. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais que ça pique, comment suis-je supposé rester… Argh ! …hey ! » Len tressaillit vivement sous le coton.

« J'ai dis de ne pas bouger ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? »

Hino prit son visage entre ses mains romantiquement, rapprochant son propre visage du sien [espérons qu'il ne tombera pas pour la ruse féminine]. Len rougit et se figea.

Avec figé ainsi, elle continua de soigner sa blessure. Len, même étant figé, la fixait de ses yeux amoureux. Il vit son visage sérieux, ses yeux concentrés sur sa blessure.

« Voilà, c'est fait ! » Déclara Hino en souriant joyeusement de sa victoire.

« Tu m'as eu ! »

« Ouais, toutefois… » Hino se releva du canapé et alla ranger la trousse.

Quand elle revint, elle vit Len couché sur le sofa. *_Il ne s'est tout de même pas évanoui de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?_* Hino fonça au canapé et l'observa. Elle découvrit bientôt qu'il était juste tombé endormi.

Elle fixa son visage angélique un peu plus longuement.

« Quand comptes-tu arrêter de me fixer ? » Le corps parla.

Hino rougit brusquement, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Je regardais juste si ta blessure allait mieux, pas toi ! Egocentrique ! »

Len ouvrit les yeux et fixa sa figure écarlate, pensa une fois de plus *_elle est chou_*.

« Au fait, Tsukimori-kun, si je me souviens bien, tu disais quelque chose avant que je ne te frappe… qu'essayais-tu de dire ? »

*_Oh chérie…_* « J'étais en train de dire que j'étais… _amoureux de toi_ ». Il fut interrompu par un bruit… son ventre. Grognements « … affamé. »

Encore une autre tentative de se déclarer qui tomba en morceaux…

Première note de l'auteur : *Bâillement* Ah… Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre… Désolé d'avoir fait Len très OOC… voici le chapitre 2

Seconde note de l'auteur : Navré si ça craint ! Je ne suis pas très bon avec ce genre de trucs. Des remarques s'il-vous-plait ! Suggestions et commentaires sont les bienvenus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième essai ; Je tombe dans les escaliers**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : psycho1129_

« Euh… » Fut tout ce qu'Hino pu dire, essayant de ne pas rire. « Tu veux commander une pizza ? »

« D'a…d'accord, » répondit-il, voilant son visage cramoisi de sa frange. *_C'était… embarrassant_* [Ben qui n'aurait pas été embarrassé. T'essaye de déclarer ta flamme, et ça fini sur un gargouillis de ton ventre]

Hino attrapa le téléphone, souriant, repensant à ce qui venait de se produire. Len vit son sourire. Bien premièrement son sourire était supposé « être chaleureux » et tout ça, mais il pensa à ce à quoi elle pourrait sourire… il se frappa le front…

« Ouche ! » Il avait oublié sa blessure…

« Qu'est-ce que… » Murmura Hino, décrochant le téléphone. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« Je… » Il regarda la fille debout en face de lui, attendant une réponse… telle une mère. « … ne sais pas ? »

Kahoko soupira alors qu'elle s'assit à ses côtés et enleva le pansement, le remplaçant par un nouveau.

« Voilà c'est fait. A quoi pensais-tu, franchement ? Frapper ta tête comme ça, en sachant que… »

« Tu ne renonces pas à m'embêter… _les femmes, ce sont des machines à embêtements._ »

« Je. Ne. T'embête. Pas ! » Elle le fixa. Il lui renvoya son regard.

« Allez, regardons la télé ! » Len brisa leur « défi ». Hino abandonna. *_Qu'est-ce que ce brusque changement d'attitude ? Il n'est jamais comme ça à l'école… où est Amou-san quand on a besoin d'elle ?_*

Elle se saisit de la télécommande et la lança à Len. « A toi de choisir… » Dit-elle, s'asseyant près de lui…

Len zappa à la recherche de quelque chose de bien…

DING DONG

La sonnette résonna. « Ca doit être la pizza. » Hino se leva et alla répondre à la porte. Elle revint avec la pizza et la plaça sur la table face à Len.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui encore et ouvrit la boite. Len se mit debout et alla dans la cuisine.

« Ne détruits pas la cuisine, Tsukimori-kun ! » Lui rappela Hino.

« C'est… Je… Je prends juste une assiette et un couteau à pain ! » Dit-il, rougissant.

Hino apprécia l'entendre grogner et marmonner quelque chose comme « inconcevable », « ridicule », « indigne de confiance » et bien plus encore…

Ils commencèrent à manger et à regarder la télé. Ils avaient tout deux perdus la notion du temps. 11h du soir : Len vit l'horloge.

« Hino-san, je ferais mieux d'y aller. C'est déjà une heure avant minuit. Je suis désolé si j'ai abusé. »

« Oh… pardon à ce propos, j'avais perdu la notion du temps. » Elle se leva et le conduisit à la porte.

…Ensuite il commença à pleuvoir. **Fort**. Pas de chance, Len n'avait pas de parapluie.

« Euh… Hino-san, puis-je t'emprunter… »

« J'y ai déjà pensé… » Répliqua-t-elle en lui tendant un parapluie. Il appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture. Il s'ouvrit. Ils virent tous deux le parapluie pleinement ouvert. Mais toutes les tiges de l'armature étaient cassées.

« Heu… ce parapluie est aussi bien qu'une feuille de banane. » Murmura Hino. « Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas un petit peu plus en attendant que la pluie cesse ? »

« Euh… ça ira ? »

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » Dit-elle en fermant la porte. Elle prit son bras et le ramena s'asseoir et regarder la télé.

Quelques minutes passèrent, la pluie ne semblait toujours pas vouloir stopper. Len sentit Kahoko frissonner et réalisa que la température avait baissé. Il se leva et se mit en quête de couvertures.

Il revint avec seulement une couverture. C'était la seule qu'il avait pu trouver. Il l'étendit et se drapèrent tous les deux dedans.

Quelques minutes de plus passèrent, Len sentit quelque chose sur son épaule. Quoi ? Il regarda son épaule et y trouva la tête d'Hino qui reposait là. Il semblerait qu'elle se soit endormie. Il éteignit la télévision. Il voulut bouger son bras qui lui faisait mal à force d'être engourdi.

*_Elle ressemble à un ange_* et il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Il positionna avec douceur son bras confortablement autour d'elle, sa tête toujours allongée sur son épaule, seulement plus près de son cou.

Len réalisa… **ça** semblait bien. Il voulait rester dans cette position aussi longtemps que possible.

Inconsciemment, elle l'enveloppa de ses bras et se blottit plus près de lui. Len rougit furieusement à cause de cela. Il se souvint, il ne lui avait toujours pas avoué ses sentiments.

*_Voilà une nouvelle longue, nuit blanche qui s'annonce_* Pensa-t-il alors qu'il fixait d'un air absent un point, encore écarlate du fait de leur position. Bien que cela semble bon et confortable, il savait qu'au matin, tout irait de travers.

_**Le matin arriva…**_

Hino battit des cils, cligna des yeux quelques fois et essaya de se souvenir de ce qui était arrivée la veille au soir. Elle s'immobilisa les yeux grands ouverts quand elle réalisa leur position.

Bien normalement, elle ne dérangeait pas une personne quand celle-ci était endormie. Toutefois cela ne concernait pas ce cas-là.

3…

2…

1…

« Que crois-tu être en train de faire ? » Hurla-t-elle à plein poumons. « Eloigne-toi de moi, toi ! »

« Qu'est-ce que… hé attends une minute, laisse-moi t'expliquer … »

Elle frappa Len, l'envoyant au bas du canapé, sa tête cognant contre la table…

« Oh… » Gémit-il en massant sa tête.

« … C'est ce qui s'est passé. » Dit-il après lui avoir tout expliqué.

« Oh… vraiment ? » Répondit-elle d'un air incrédule. « N'empêche… est-ce que tes parents ne vont pas s'inquiéter pour toi ? »

« Ils sont actuellement en Angleterre, avec mon grand-père. »

« Donc tu es tout seul à la maison… »

« Hum… ouais. »

Bâillement. « Nous portons toujours nos uniformes : je vais me changer. » Déclara-t-elle en montant à l'étage dans sa chambre. Un moment passa, Len pensa qu'elle avait fini de se changer, maintenant c'était peut-être le bon moment pour lui dire. [Et bien sûr, ce n'était pas le « bon moment »]

Il grimpa les escaliers et héla Hino.

« Hino-san ? » Appela-t-il près de la porte d'Hino. « Je suis … _tombé amoureux_ »

THUD !

La porte s'ouvrit et le frappa au visage, ça le toucha… durement, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre avec la cage d'escalier derrière lui, il loupa une marche… « … en train de **tomber** ! »

Tout se joua au ralenti… Len tombant à la renverse dans les escaliers… tendant le bras pour de l'aide… pauvre garçon.

Note de l'auteur : Chapitre fini ! Désolé les gens, c'est tout ce à quoi j'ai pu penser maintenant… merci pour les remarques, les alertes et les favoris ! Je me sens tellement heureux avec tout cela ! T_T *larmes de joie*… merci ! S'il-vous-plait continuez à m'envoyer des remarques ! Commentaires et suggestions sont bienvenus…


	4. Chapter 4

**J'aime les crêpes**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : psycho1129_

Sa vie entière défila devant ses yeux. Ses yeux se fermèrent, attendant l'impact. Il essaya de se retenir à la rambarde mais à la place, il se saisit du bras d'Hino. Hino perdit l'équilibre et rejoignit Len dans sa chute.

THUD !

Elle ne s'était pas fait vraiment mal, le corps de Len l'ayant amorti. Avant de faire le moindre mouvement, elle imagina leur position sur le coup –ce qui lui valu de rougir violemment. Elle était au-dessus de Len. Ses mains étaient sur son torse. Sa tête dans son cou. Une de ses mains à lui tenait la sienne. L'autre était dans son dos à elle. Ses deux jambes étaient emmêlées aux siennes. [Je veux vraiment dessiner cette scène… peut-être que je le ferais]

Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques secondes de plus avant que Len ne parle.

« Hino-san ? … ça va, toi ? »

« Oui, je vais bien… » Répondit-elle, se redressant, cachant son visage et s'asseyant auprès de lui.

« C'est bon à entendre… désolé pour ça… » Dit-il en s'asseyant de même.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça, vraiment c'était une… expérience amusante –tomber dans les escaliers. »

« Oh ! »

Puis elle commença à rire. Len la regarda perplexe.

Il allait lui demander quand il vit sa figure joyeuse et oublia les mots qu'il était sur le point de prononcer… et il sourit.

Hino s'en aperçu… *_Il sourit !_*

« Ouah, tu **peux** sourire ! Je pensais que tu n'avais jamais appris comment sourire ! » Commenta-t-elle pour l'embêter.

Le sourire s'évanouit. Son visage se changea en une moue embarrassée.

« Ton sourire est …contagieux. » Répondit-il, ne sachant pas quel mot utilisé.

« Vraiment ?... Alors si je te souris, tu vas sourire aussi ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

« Peut-être… mais pas en public. » Répliqua-t-il. Soupir. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant, je ne voudrais pas rester toute la nuit, Hino-san, navré. » Dit-il en fixant l'horloge.

« Ca ira… pour la chute, tu ne t'ais pas fait mal ou quoi que ce soit ?

« Non, je vais bien. Merci de t'en préoccuper… bien que tu sois plutôt lourde. » Dit-il pour la charrier.

« Quoi ? Je ne suis pas lourde ! »

« Dis ça à quelqu'un qui n'a pas fini écrasé ! »

« C'est … » Soupir. « Tu m'as eu… »

Il lui sourit et se leva. « J'y vais, Hino-san. Merci pour toi. » Déclara-t-il en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Pas de problèmes, j'ai apprécié de toute façon. » Ajouta-t-elle en le menant à la porte.

« Salut, Hino-san. »

« Salut, fais attention à toi en rentrant. »

_**L'après-midi…**_

« C'est stupide ! » Hurla Len en marchant en ronds dans sa maison, en face du téléphone.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas le faire ? » Dit-il en colère. « C'est aussi simple que l'ABC ! Je dois juste lui dire que je l'aime puis … »

DING DONG !

« Qui ose me déranger ? » S'interrogea-t-il silencieusement, se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Len-chan ! »

« Yuri-san ? » Prononça-t-il en regardant sa cousine avec incrédulité.

« Tu t'attendais à qui ? » Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la maison des Tsukimori sans rien dire d'autre.

« Bien justement, je n'attendais personne. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'as toujours pas de copine ? Oh, pour rire, avec un comportement de ce genre, qui voudrait bien être ta petite amie ? » Dit-elle pour le charrier.

« Cependant, répliqua-t-il en refermant la porte, que fais-tu ici ? »

« Tantine m'a demandé de venir … elle voulait que je prépare à manger pour son bébé –Len-chan. »

« Je ne suis pas son _bébé_ et je peux me faire à manger tout seul, vois-tu ! »

«Mon Dieu de quoi tu parles ? L'année dernière, tu as essayé de préparer le diner et tu as simplement détruit la cuisine ! »

*_On dirait qu'elle sait de quoi elle parle_* « Très bien, je l'avoue, je ne suis pas très doué avec les cuisines. »

« Cela va sans dire ! » Ria Yuri.

Len retourna au téléphone. Il avait décidé de le lui dire par téléphone alors que Yuri était occupé à cuisiner et qu'il souhaitait dormir cette nuit.

Il composa son numéro …

RING RING

« Allo ? Résidence Hino, Kahoko à l'appareil. »

« Euh… Hino-san ? C'est Tsukimori. »

« Oh… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je voulais juste te dire … »

« Hum ? »

« J'aime … _Je t'aime_ »

Cri de Yuri : « Oi ! Len-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu préfères, du riz cantonais ou tu t'en tiens aux crêpes ? »

« DES CRÊPES ! » Répondit-il à l'autre bout de la maison, oubliant de couvrir le microphone du téléphone.

Remarque d'Hino : « Tu aimes … **les crêpes** ? »

« Je… c'est … » Soupir. « Oui. **J'aime les crêpes**. »

« Tu as appelé parce que tu voulais me dire que tu … adores les crêpes ? »

« Oui. » Len imagina se frapper la tête contre un mur.

« C'est … bon à savoir. J'aime aussi les crêpes. »

*_Maintenant elle va penser que je suis bizarre_* « Et bien c'est tout Hino-san, désolé de t'avoir dérangé. »

« Ok, bon ben à plus … »

« A plus ! » Puis il raccrocha.

Hino : « C'est … étrange. »

Len : « C'est ... gênant. »

(Les deux parlant en même temps.)

« LEN-CHAN ! LES CRÊPES SONT PRESQUE PRÊTES ! » Hurla Yuri depuis la cuisine …

Première note de l'auteur : Salut les gens ! … J'allais m'endormir mais j'ai pensé à mon histoire … et paf, une autre idée …

Seconde note de l'auteur : Hé hé… J'aime ce chapitre … A propos de Yuri, je l'ai inventé … ha ha. J'espère que c'est OK.

Ouais, je veux dessiner cette scène … je compte dessiner toutes les scènes … style manga … hé hé …

Des remarques svp ! Commentaires et suggestions sont les bienvenus ! Salut…


	5. Chapter 5

**Des cheveux soyeux**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : psycho1129_

_**Chez Len**_

Les deux étaient en train de manger des **crêpes**. Yuri bavardait encore et encore, Len gardait le silence, pensant à des choses … pensant à Hino … pensant à leur conversation … pensant aux **crêpes**.

*Grognement mental _Pourquoi est-ce que ça a du être des crêpes ? Hino ne va plus jamais me regarder de la même manière maintenant. Elle va penser que je suis dingue… peut-être qu'elle est en colère contre moi parce que je l'ai dérangé (quoi qu'elle puisse être en train de faire) juste pour lui dire que j'aimais … __**les crêpes**_*

« Oi, Len-chan… après manger, je dois aller chez un ami, ça ira pour toi ? »

« … (Toujours en train de penser) … » Pas de réponse. Il fronça juste les sourcils, mangeant les **crêpes** en paix.

« Oi ! »

« … »

« OI ! LEN-CHAN ! »

« A partir de maintenant, je déteste les crêpes. »

« Que ? » Elle lui renvoya un étrange regard. « Et en quoi **ça** se rapporte à ce que je viens de dire ? »

« Hum ? » Répliqua-t-il.

« Laisse tomber ça, je finis de manger, je vais chez un ami regarder des films, d'accord ? J'y passerai la nuit. »

« Hum. » Répondit-il d'un air absent.

Yuri rangea ses affaires et marcha à la porte. Avant de la fermer, elle cria : « Oi ! Len-chan ! Trouve-toi une petite amie ! La prochaine fois que Tantine m'envoie, je veux voir une fille, OK ! »

« Hum… Après que je me sois confessé à Hino, tu en verras une, je te le promets, » murmura Len dans sa barbe. Yuri ne l'entendit pas.

Avec ça, elle claqua la porte, laissant Len seul.

_**Chez Hino**_

Les Hino avaient fini leur déjeuner et étaient repartis faire leurs petites affaires. La mère et la grande sœur de Kaho allèrent se coucher car elles venaient tout juste d'arriver et étaient très fatiguées.

Kahoko vit le téléphone et se souvint de sa conversation avec Tsukimori plus tôt. Qu'elle pensa avoir été bizarre.

Les alentours de Tsukimori et Hino étaient silencieux. Elle ne voulait pas passer l'après chez elle aussi décida-t-elle d'aller se relaxer dans le parc aujourd'hui. (Et je parie que vous avez déjà deviné), De même que Tsukimori.

Elle s'assit sous un arbre, ferma les yeux et sentit la douce brise frôler les cheveux. Elle sentit qu'on lui tapotait l'épaule.

« Tu ne devrais pas passer une belle après-midi toute seule. » Lui dit une voix familière.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant la personne…

« Tsukimori-kun ! »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et laissa le vent lui caresser le visage. Plus tard, un vent fort attaqua, faisant vibrer les branches et tomber les feuilles. Certaines tombèrent sur la tête de Tsukimori et s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux.

Après cela, Hino vit la tête de Len et pouffa. Elle toucha et retira les feuilles de sa tête. *_Ouah, il a … des cheveux lisses_*

« Hino, commença-t-il la conversation (et bien c'est rare !), à propos de mon appel de tout à l'heure … »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Tsukimori-kun, je comprends. Parfois, une personne a besoin de partager ce qu'il aime ou … »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Hein ? »

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que je … »

La vision de Len devint floue, ses paupières devinrent lourdes. Il sentit son portable vibrer, il le prit et le lu. C'était de Yuri.

_Len-chan, tu devrais somnoler maintenant, désolée ! Tantine m'a dit que je devrais ajouter dans ta nourriture les médicaments qu'elle m'a donnés. Elle s'inquiétait et disait que tu devrais prendre un peu de repos, j'espère que tu n'es pas dehors quand tu recevras cela._

« … **me sens fatigué**. » Sur ce, sa tête chut sur les genoux d'Hino. Hino paniqua. Elle décida de regarder le message sur le téléphone de Tsukimori.

« Ah… tu aurais dû rester chez toi et dormir, idiot. » Dit-elle au corps endormi. Une fois encore, elle remarqua ses cheveux … ses cheveux soyeux. Elle les peigna de ses doigts. Elle continua à plonger ses doigts dans sa chevelure, relaxant son corps.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent l'après-midi …

« Oi, Tsukimori-kun… »

Grognements. « Je… crêpes … à … partir … maintenant … déteste … » Grognements.

Gloussements. « Oi, Tsukimori-kun, il fait déjà nuit. »

« … »

« Mes jambes sont engourdies, réveille-toi ! »

Il entrouvrit les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois avant de réaliser leur position, à Kahoko et lui. Il se releva prestement, se massant la tête. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé auparavant. Il regarda son portable, lut le message de Yuri. Il grogna et murmura en colère des mots tels que « mère », « Yuri », « s'occuper de leurs affaires » entre autres.

Hino pouffa à cause de ça. Tsukimori se mit debout et arrangea sa tenue. Il tendit une main à Hino pour l'aider à se relever.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te frapperai pas après que tu ais pris ma main… pas comme certains, » dit-il pour l'embêter.

« Je ne t'avais pas frappé cette fois ! » Riposta Hino. Elle attrapa la main de Tsukimori et se mit debout. Elle ne pouvait pas encore sentir ses jambes. Tsukimori le remarqua.

« Peux-tu marcher ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Dit-elle pour ne pas être un fardeau. Elle fit un premier pas et finit pas loin d'embrasser le sol. Bonne chose que Tsukimori se saisit de son bras. Il l'aida à se tenir debout correctement. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas sentir ses jambes. La tête de Tsukimori y a reposé bien trop longtemps. Il y pensa et lui offrit son dos.

« Grimpe ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Allez, il fait nuit. »

« Tu veux me porter sur ton dos ? »

« Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix, n'est-ce-pas ? A moins que tu veux que je te porte comme une princesse ? » Dit-il pour l'embêter.

« Pourquoi je voudrais ça, stupide ! » Elle bondit vivement sur le dos de Tsukimori, rougissement furieusement.

« Hé hé, je gagne encore. Tiens-bien, OK ? »

Il commença à marcher en direction de sa maison à elle.

« Tsukimori-kun. »

« Hum ? »

« Je suis désolée pour cela… »

« Ne le sois pas, c'est ma faute si tes jambes sont engourdies. »

« Mais tu disais que j'étais lourde… »

« Tu l'es, » répondit-il en souriant.

« Alors pose-moi ! Je sens mes jambes maintenant ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Je ne veux pas. »

« Euh… très bien, fais comme tu veux, » dit-elle en rougissant.

Un moment passa.

Elle se sentait vraiment confortablement assise maintenant. Elle pouvait déjà ressentir ses jambes, mais était toujours sur le dos de Len. Son corps était chaud, elle posa son menton sur son épaule là où ses mains étaient précédemment. Ses bras l'enserraient. Sa tête était près de la sienne, ses joues frottant doucement contre ses cheveux…

Tsukimori était dès lors rouge comme une tomate. Bien sûr qu'il était soulagé qu'elle se sente confortablement installée mais il ne pouvait contenir le rouge sur sa figure.

Quelques secondes filèrent, il pensa le lui dire.

« Hino ? »

« Hum ? »

« Coiffe-moi avec tes doigts la prochaine fois aussi, d'accord ? »

« Euh… *_Zut comment il sait ça ?_*… sûr ! » Répondit-elle en souriant.

Il voulait le lui dire. Mais il y avait pensé pendant une seconde : *_Après que je le lui ai dit, et alors ? Que se passera-t-il ensuite ? Elle va être en colère contre moi. Elle va m'éviter. Ça va mettre fin à notre amitié … ouah, je considère finalement quelqu'un comme un ami_* Donc ça le conduisit juste à lui demander de passer du temps avec lui. Il pensa que c'était le mieux … pour le moment.

Première note de l'auteur : Je suis franchement navrée que cela prenne tant de temps ! J'étais à court d'idées… bien merci mon Dieu pour celle-ci.

Mais je ne compte pas concentrer ce chapitre sur des trucs drôles… plus de choses mièvres, légères …

Seconde note de l'auteur : Fini ! Personnellement, je n'ai pas apprécié écrire ce chapitre, si vous en avez eu, bien ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée de laisser une remarque… je ne suis pas en forme, *soupir* je n'ai plus d'idées … quelqu'un peut aider ? Svp ? *Soupir* Bien sûr, je donnerai du crédit… et beaucoup de remerciements … et puis nous serons amis ha ha … envoyez-moi un message privé si vous êtes assez gentil pour le faire alors…

Remarques svp, je ne l'ai pas relu et je ne suis pas si bon en Anglais donc si j'ai fait des erreurs grammaticales, désignez-les je vous en prie. Merci. T_T


	6. Chapter 6

**Attaqué par les Hino**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : psycho1129_

Tsukimori, avec Hino sur son dos, continua de marcher. Quelques minutes passèrent, il sentit sa tête à elle se faire plus lourde… elle s'était assoupie.

*_Peut-être que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de la réveiller maintenant… je la réveillerais plus tard une fois arrivés_* Pensa-t-il tandis qu'il décidait de ne pas réveiller **son** ange.

(Passons cette partie … je ne sais pas comment l'écrire)

_**Devant la maison de Hino**_

Il est debout là… juste debout. Ne sachant pas quoi faire ensuite… comment la réveiller.

*_Maintenant comment suis-je supposée la réveiller dans cette position … alors que je la porte sur mon dos !?!_*

« Hino ? » Il essaya de l'appeler. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire parce que s'il lâchait, elle tomberait.

« … » Mais pas de réponse. Elle rapprocha juste sa tête plus près encore de son cou à lui. Ce qui fit rougir Tsukimori bien plus.

Les réverbères allaient s'allumer. Il commençait à faire froid dehors.

« Atchoum ! » Eternua-t-il. Hino dormait toujours.

« Atchoum ! » La grande sœur de Kahoko entendit quelqu'un éternuer au dehors.

*_Qui est là ? Un voleur ?_* Pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle appelait sa mère.

Sa mère lui fit un regard incrédule et dit :

« C'est probablement un mendiant qui attend à l'extérieur. » Dit-elle à haute voix… Len l'entendit. Oh …

Et il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait… notre Tsukimori Len était confondu avec un mendiant. De toutes les choses, pourquoi un **mendiant** ?

Il entendit Mme Hino parler avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Hé, mendiant ! Va voir chez quelqu'un d'autre, nous n'aimons pas les mendiants à côté de notre porte. »

Mme Hino ouvrit complètement la porte, révélant le visage ennuyé de Tsukimori Len.

« Mme Hino, je suis Len Tsukimori, un des amis de Kahoko. Elle s'est assoupie sur mon dos. » Dit-il en essayant de ne pas avoir un ton ennuyé.

Mme Hino fit des excuses à répétitions, comme pour lui demander pardon. (Qui est le mendiant maintenant, hein ?)

« Je suis vraiment navrée ! Je pensais que vous étiez… »

« Ça ira, Mme Hino, cependant … à propos de Kahoko … est-ce que déjà vous pourriez la réveiller ? » Demanda-t-il en se retournant, plaçant Kahoko face à elle.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir … la dernière fois son père l'a porté de la sorte, elle s'est endormie aussi. Quand nous avons essayé de la réveiller, elle a lancé ses bras et nous a frappés. » Répondit la **Mama Hino**. (N/a : Ha ha ! LOL)

« Il vaudrait mieux que la porte jusqu'à sa chambre et que tu l'étendes sur son lit, » ajouta la grande sœur de Kaho.

Les deux Hino s'écartèrent, laissant Len entrer. Len suait abondamment à cause de cela …

_**Chambre d'Hino**_

Il plaça son dos face à son lit et lâcha ses jambes à elle, puis il desserra ses bras de son cou à lui. Il l'étendit sur le lit, la couvrit de ses couvertures. Avant qu'il ne se soit relevé du lit, il l'entendit grogner quelque chose…

« Tsu-ki-mori –kun… »

*_Elle doit être en train de rêver… attends ! … de moi ?_*

« Allez… mangeons… des **crêpes** ensemble une fois… » Puis elle sourit et enlaça son coussin fermement.

Il se sentait comme s'il était la risée de centaines de personnes. Mais le fait que Kahoko ait parlé de lui dans son sommeil, le fit sourire. Avant de partir, il déposa un baiser sur le front d'Hino.

« Bonne nuit, Kahoko… » Puis il éteignit les lumières et quitta la chambre.

Quand il fut en bas des escaliers, il trouva Mme Hino et la sœur de Kaho qui le fixaient suspicieusement … avec les yeux plissés et les bras croisés.

« Hé, 'Tsukimori', es-tu déjà venu ici auparavant ? » Lui demanda brusquement la sœur de Kaho…

« A-ano… » Commença-t-il, pensant ensuite à leur parler de la nuit précédente.

« Nous ne t'avons jamais dit où était la chambre de Kaho-chan… » Ajouta Mama Hino, toutes les deux regardant méchamment Tsukimori…

La température chuta, Len frissonna …

« Attrape-le… » Dit calmement Mama Hino.

« Avec joie ! » S'écria la sœur d'Hino avec excitation.

Vous pouvez entendre des grondements, des vibrations et des sons bruyants venir de la résidence Hino.

Tsukimori se fit attaqué par la famille de Kaho et fut ligoté sur une chaise.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Prononça Len.

« Tu n'iras nulle part… nous attendrons que Kaho-chan se réveille et trouverons qui tu es réellement, rôdeur-san… » Dit la sœur d'Hino.

« Attends une seconde … Rôdeur-san ? » Demanda Mama Hino.

« Pourquoi ? C'est mauvais de donner des noms ? » Répliqua la sœur d'Hino.

« Non, mais ça devrait plus être comme … Baka-san ou … » Mama Hino pensa à un autre nom.

« HENTAI-SAN ! » Crièrent en même temps Mama et la sœur d'Hino.

« Quoi ? »

« Nous avons conclus que tu dois traquer Kaho-chan tout le temps et que tu as même été dans sa chambre, c'est pourquoi tu sais où elle se trouve ! » Déclara la sœur d'Hino.

« Je n'ai pas fait de telles choses … »

« Pas d'excuses ! Nous saurons demain après le réveil de Kaho-chan ! »

Les Hino sortirent et allèrent se coucher.

*_Génial, maintenant je suis bloqué dans leur cuisine ! J'ai été pris non seulement pour un mendiant, un rôdeur et un abruti, mais aussi un pervers !_* Fulmina-t-il mentalement.

*_Je pense que Kaho n'a pas du leur dire pour la nuit dernière…_*

Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit des bruits de pas…

*_Oh non, il ne compte pas me torturer, hein ?_* Paniqua-t-il mentalement, il ne pouvait hurler parce que Mama-san avait obstrué sa bouche.

Il ferma juste les yeux et espéra le pire. Il entendit les lampes s'allumer et …

« Tsukimori-kun ? Que ? » Kaho courut vers Tsukimori qui est maintenant soulagé de voir Kahoko.

Elle libéra sa bouche doucement afin que ça ne lui fasse pas mal. Et ainsi il pourrait parler.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui t'a fait ça ? » Il la fixa, souriant un peu, pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé et ô combien ridicule ça avait été. Il regarda ses yeux inquiets.

Elle avait fini d'ôter le bâillon de sa bouche et vit son sourire.

« Et pourquoi bon Dieu souris-tu ? »

« Pourrais-tu me détacher d'abord ? Je vais tout te dire. »

Hino soupira et sourit alors qu'elle le détachait de la chaise.

Il s'étira un peu, ensuite ils allèrent à la table. Ils s'y assirent afin qu'il commence à lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé.

Kahoko finit par rire quand il eut fini.

Ils se sourirent l'un à l'autre. Et ils paraissaient stupides. (Ha ha)

« Je devrais y aller maintenant, Kahoko… » Il était surpris, il avait utilisé son prénom pour s'adresser à elle… en bref, sa langue avait fourché. « Je veux dire… Hi… »

« C'est bon Len-chan, il est temps de nous appeler par nos prénoms. » Elle lui sourit.

« OK mais… »

« Je sais, pas en public. »

Il sourit.

« Bien je devrais vraiment y aller maintenant … »

« Len-chan, il est tard, tu devrais passer la nuit ici. »

« Non merci, Kahoko… je ne voudrais pas encore me faire attaquer par ta famille, » répondit-il. « Et sois sûre de leur dire qui je suis clairement, d'accord ? »

« Hai, hai … fais attention à toi sur le chemin du retour. »

Il était maintenant debout à l'extérieur derrière la porte, avant que Kaho ne la referme.

« Et Kahoko ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Pourrais-tu enlever le 'chan' : ça fait féminin… » Dit-il en rougissant.

« Ha ha, c'est mignon… d'accord. » « Au revoir alors, Len. »

« Au revoir. »

Il se retourna, elle ferma la porte.

« Je pense que je pourrais dormir correctement ce soir, » se dit-il à lui-même alors qu'il rentrait chez lui.

Première note de l'auteur : Hum… ce chapitre vient de nulle part. Donc… Hum, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous l'appréciez.

Seconde note de l'auteur : Hum… Je suis désolée pour ça… je ne sais pas quoi écrire…

Merci pour les remarques, lecteurs.

***Remerciements à l'adresse de Chibi-mesumi ; Kurariisu-chan ; Quishyle ; Pathetic rainbow ; P4iring 3ainiac ; Music3***

Je vais éditer bientôt, je le promets, la semaine ne va passer jusqu'à ce que j'édite –comme une gâterie pour les reviewers- et parce que je vais à Boracay avec ma famille … puis dans notre province … je ne pense pas que je vais être capable d'écrire pour les semaines à venir…

J'étais trop paresseuse pour relire ce chapitre (comme toujours). Je ne suis pas bonne en Anglais, donc s'il y a des fautes ou des erreurs grammaticales, merci de les signaler. J'apprécierai, merci.


	7. Chapter 7

**Baby-sitting ?**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : psycho1129_

C'était un beau dimanche matin. Len avait finalement réussi à dormir. Il sortit du lit et alla dans la salle de bains. Il se regarda dans le miroir et fut ravi de ne pas voir de cernes (Qui aurait cru que Tsukimori Len se préoccupe de son apparence physique ? Un peu gay ?). Il changea ses habits de nuit pour ceux de jour.

Il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner… attends, … petit-déjeuner ? Comment était-il supposé avoir un petit-déjeuner ? Il ne voulait pas faire un Royaume Enchanté hors de leur cuisine. Il décida de juste commander quelque chose à manger.

Il était sur le point d'attraper le téléphone quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

DING DONG !

*_Ça doit être Yuri-san_* Grogna-t-il en pensant à son embêtante cousine. Sa cousine qui l'avait fait paraître stupide et dire qu'il aimait les crêpes. Les **crêpes** étaient maintenant la nourriture qu'il détestait le plus.

Il ouvrit la porte, une expression ennuyée plaquée sur le visage.

« Ne me dis pas, Kaa-san t'a demandé de me préparer le petit-déjeuner, » demanda-t-il, les yeux fermés.

« Bien en fait… » Tsukimori ouvrit les yeux choqué lorsqu'il entendit la voix de la fille.

*_Cette voix n'appartient pas à Yuri… c'est celle de_* Il regarda son 'envahisseuse' plantée sur le pas de la porte.

« Elle l'a fait, » Finit Hino en désignant son téléphone portable, indiquant que la mère de Len lui **avait** demandé de faire une telle chose.

« Kahoko… » *_Elle a envoyé Kahoko ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas Yuri ?_*

Il battit des cils plusieurs fois avant de réaliser que Kahoko était toujours dehors et qu'il la fixait de l'autre côté de la porte. Il s'effaça immédiatement et laissa sa **baby-sitter** entrer.

« Mais Kaho, qu'est-ce que … »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Len, j'ai apporté le mélange plus tôt avant de venir ici. »

« Le mélange ? »

Hino répliqua en sortant une boite d'un sac plastique et en la lui montrant.

« Oh ! De la pâte à **crêpes**. »

« Donc qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Sûr … j'ADORE les crêpes, » Dit-il sarcastiquement et se frappant mentalement la tête contre un mur. Bonne chose qu'elle ne remarqua pas le ton ironique de sa voix.

« Ouais, je m'en doutais. » -Rappel de la fois où il a appelé- (qui pourrait vraiment oublier cela)

« Pourquoi Mère n'a pas envoyé Yuri à la place ? Je suis vraiment navré pour le dérangement. »

« Et bien, ta mère a dit que Yuri était occupée ce jour-ci … donc elle m'a demandé à la place. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour le dérangement que ma mère t'a causé. »

« Non, c'est OK, je n'avais rien de prévu pour aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. »

_Tick tock tick tock_

« Bon… »

« Ah ! Tu devrais attendre dans le salon, je t'appellerai quand ce sera prêt. »

Avant Que Len ne quitte vraiment la cuisine …

« Ano… je me demandais si tu avais besoin d'aide… » Il fut coupé par Hino.

« NON, NON, C'EST BON ! Ta mère m'a parlé de toi, détruisant presque… je veux dire la cuisine … »

« Donc, elle t'en a parlé, hein … »

Elle sourit honteusement en réponse. Il alla dans le salon, grognant et maugréant.

_Sonnerie du téléphone portable d'Hino_

Elle décrocha et mit le haut-parleur pour qu'elle puise avoir les mains libres. Les **haut**-parleurs, si bien que notre garçon aux cheveux bleus pouvait aisément tout entendre.

« Allo ? »

« Yo, Kaho. » (Les pensées de Len : *_Qu'est-ce …_*)

« Oh, salut Tsuchiura-kun ! »

« J'ai d'abord appelé chez toi, ta mère a dit que tu étais sortie. » (*_Kaho, ne lui dit pas …_*)

« Hum, oui je suis chez Tsukimori-kun. » (*_Là tu es … super_*)

« QUOI ? Barre-toi de là, tout de suite ! » (*_Quoi, je suis un tueur psychopathe maintenant ?_*)

Gloussements. « Ne sois pas comme ça, Tsuchiura-kun, il ne va pas me tuer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, Misa-san m'a demandé de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour Tsukimori-kun. »

« Qui aurait cru que le cube de glace aurait besoin d'une baby-sitter … »

« Pourquoi as-tu appelé au fait ? »

_BIP BIP BIP_

La connexion fut coupée.

*_Bien je suis sûre qu'il rappellera plus tard_*

Le temps passa…

« Len-chan ! Les crêpes sont prêtes ! » Entendit-il Kahoko crier depuis la cuisine. Il se sourit à lui-même, se souvenant de Yuri hurlant de la sorte pour à peu près la même chose. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

Il vit Kahoko marcher vers la table, portant deux assiettes avec des crêpes. Elle les plaça sur la table.

Ils mangèrent paisiblement, n'osant regarder l'autre, tous les deux irrités par le silence assourdissant.

Du moins Kahoko l'était. Elle était sur le point de débuter une conversation mais Tsukimori parla subitement.

« Donc… tu as dit à ta famille qui j'étais vraiment ? »

« Ouais… elles ont dit être vraiment désolées pour le truc du _ligotage et du bâillon_. »

« … »

« Ne, Len-chan, je suis navrée pour la nuit dernière, je suis montée sur ton dos et j'ai senti comme … »

« Non, c'est OK … et je te l'ai dit, VIRE LE 'CHAN' ! »

« D'accord, d'accord … » Elle fit la moue.

Après manger, Kahoko lui dit d'attendre dans le salon pendant qu'elle nettoyait la cuisine.

*_Elle ne pourra jamais me faire confiance pour la cuisine, ne voudra même pas me laisser rentrer … c'est __**ma**__ cuisine après tout !_*

Pendant qu'elle faisait la vaisselle, elle fredonna un air qu'elle avait entendu une fois dans un film. Sans savoir comment, son fredonnement donna sommeil à Len. Il souleva les pieds et s'étendit sur le canapé. Il n'eut pas la chance d'entendre la fin de l'air… il tomba endormi.

Hino avait fini avec la vaisselle, elle décida de se reposer dans le salon avec Len. Quand elle y entra, elle trouva Len endormi sereinement sur le sofa.

De nouveau, ses cheveux captèrent son attention.

*_Coiffe-moi avec tes doigts la prochaine fois aussi, d'accord ?_* Elle se souvint que ce que Len avait dit la nuit dernière et cela passa encore et encore dans sa tête.

Ses doigts se firent lourds, elle était hors de portée pour jouer avec ses cheveux. Elle peigna ses cheveux de ses doigts, admirant combien ils étaient doux et soyeux.

*_Hum… je ne suis pas venue ici pour lui brosser les cheveux !_* Pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle se levait et s'éloignait.

Mais à la seconde où elle se retourna, elle sentit ses bras l'agripper. Elle perdit l'équilibre, et alors, elle se retrouva au-dessus d'un Len toujours endormi.

Sa main droite à elle était derrière la tête de Len, son autre main de l'autre côté. Sa tête sous son menton à lui, ses mains l'enserrant dans une étreinte.

Une fois encore, dans sa vie, elle sentit la chaleur du corps de Len. Elle s'endormit encore, elle se relaxa un peu et ferma les yeux.

Première note de l'auteur : Voici, comme promis, le prochain chapitre. Désolée si ce chapitre est ennuyeux… je ne peux pas penser à quelque chose à écrire… ce chapitre ne va pas être amusant… de nouveau, je me suis concentrée sur le mièvre, etc… (Bien que je ne sois pas bonne à ce genre de trucs)

Seconde note de l'auteur : Je suis désolée si ce chapitre est plus court que prévu et stupide ! C'est sorti de nulle part. Hum… je suis vraiment à court d'idées. La seule idée que j'ai c'est pour la fin prochaine (donnée par Chibi-mesumi) ! Donc les gens vous feriez mieux de me donner des idées ou cette histoire va finir tôt…

***Remerciements à l'adresse de Pathetic Rainbow ; Quishyle ; Rainbow Concerto ; Chibi-mesumi***

Les gens, si vous voulez que cette histoire continue, aidez-moi ! Ouah … T_T

Ou si vous voulez qu'elle finisse déjà, dites-le donc (ou faites-moi me sentir mal en ne laissant pas de commentaires) !

(Je suis réellement excitée par la fin. Cependant je ne sais pas si vous aimerez ça… indice : cela a quelque chose à voir avec Amou faisant une farce à Tsukimori …^^)

Donc … .

Je n'ai pas relu ce chapitre. Les fausses épellations,  les erreurs grammaticales, merci de les signaler. Merci.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ne me touche pas**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : psycho1129_

Ils étaient étendus là, juste couchés ici, tous les deux détendus.

Quelques minutes de plus passèrent en silence, il se réveilla enfin.

Il essaya de se relever mais quelque chose de lourd l'empêcha de bouger.

[Kaho]

Elle sentit son 'lit douillet' bouger…

*_Il est en train de se réveiller, Kahoko, tu es embêtée maintenant* _Dit une voix dans la tête de Kahoko.

*_Quoi ? Pas possible ! Que dois-je dire ? Attends une seconde, pourquoi suis-je la seule embêtée ? C'est lui qui m'a tiré au-dessus de lui en premier !_* Cria-t-elle mentalement. *_Bon je ferais mieux de tout expliquer, n'est-ce pas ?_*

Elle se releva… et se pétrifia.

Elle était maintenant face à face avec Len, qui était toujours étendu et la fixait. Elle lui renvoya un regard choqué. Il essaya de dire quelque chose mais il ne pouvait pas trouver les mots.

Il pensa que c'était le **bon** moment pour le lui dire (encore, bien sûr que ce ne l'était pas).

« Kahoko. » Il la fixa. Mais ensuite, il se rappela de ce qu'il avait pensé la nuit dernière, il ne voulait pas ruiner leur 'amitié'.

Il plaça sa main sur son épaule gauche et la repoussa gentiment, la faisant s'asseoir, sa figure à lui couverte par sa frange.

Elle le regarda seulement, rendant cela encore plus inconfortable pour notre Len.

(Len se fit chibi) Il étreignit son propre corps et …

« Ne me touche pas… **hentai **! »

Il fallut à Kahoko quelques secondes pour traiter ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Puis elle rougit furieusement. La colère, la contrariété, la stupeur et le mutisme ((sous le choc)) se peignirent sur son visage.

« Je ne suis pas… Je… tu étais le … » Bégaya-t-elle, la faisant paraître plus coupable encore du 'crime'.

Gloussements. « C'est bon, Kaho … » Elle était soulagée de trouver qu'il comprenait… en quelque sorte. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis irrésistible à ta vue, et que ça ne peut pas t'aider mais … » Il fut interrompu par un coussin en pleine figure –envoyé par Kahoko.

Quand le coussin ne fut plus sur son visage, sa dernière vision de Kahoko fut elle, partant en claquant la porte.

Avant qu'il ne puisse même se lever et la rattraper, la porte s'était rouverte.

« QUI POURRAIT JAMAIS **PENSER** QUE J'AURAIS UN INTERET QUELCONQUE A TON CORPS ? » Hurla-t-elle et elle claqua la porte de nouveau, laissant seul ((un)) Len stupéfait.

*_Gars, je ne comptais pas que ça aille aussi loin… Je ne savais pas que ça la mettrait autant en colère que ça. Sheeesh_*

Il courut à la porte et l'ouvrit, espérant voir Kahoko au portail. Et bien sûr, avec les courtes jambes qu'étaient les siennes, elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer vite. Elle était toujours là, fermant le portail.

Il alla près du portail pour parler avec elle.

« Hey Kaho, c'était supposé être une blague, je rigolais. »

« Bien, tu es allé trop loin, je m'en vais. »

« Attends, et pour le diner ? » Une autre veine pulsa chez Kahoko.

« Va te faire cuire ta propre nourriture ! »

« Mais je ne sais pa… »

« Démolis ta cuisine pour tout ce que ça me fait ! » S'exclama-t-elle, s'éloignant.

Il soupira et décida de juste s'excuser à travers le téléphone.

[Kahoko]

« Cet abruti ! Pour qui se prend-il ? Patrick Dempsey ? » Elle criait mentalement (Patrick Dempsey… ha ha LOLz)

*_C'est lui qui m'a tiré au-dessus de sa personne ! Comment ose-t-il !... m'appelant hentai ! Je devrais être celle qui l'appelle ainsi ! Il aurait dû s'excuser au lieu de m'appeler comme ça !_*

Elle n'était toujours pas loin de sa maison. Pendant qu'elle marchait, elle sentit son téléphone vibrer.

*_Ça doit être Ryo_* Elle décrocha, ne s'embêtant à regarder l'identité de l'appelant.

« Allo ? » Dit-elle avec une voix normale et agréable.

« Kahoko … » Répondit Len.

« Oh, c'est **toi **! » Répliqua-t-elle, virant la gentillesse de sa voir. « Que veux-tu que je fasse maintenant, appeler les pompiers ? »

« Hein ? Non… »

« Quoi, tu n'as toujours pas détruit ta cuisine ? »

« Euh… non. Ecoute je… je suis désolé. »

« Qu… »

« Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, » ajouta-t-il avec un ton sérieux.

Avec ça, elle était satisfaite. L'excuse était suffisante (pour elle) : elle fit demi-tour et décida de retourner l'arrêter avant qu'il ne meure de faim.

« Donc… »

« Tu veux que je revienne ? »

« Euh (oui)… Non, je vais juste commander … »

« Ouvre la porte. »

« Hein ? Quelle porte ? »

« Ta porte d'entrée, idiot ! »

« Mais je pensais … »

« Ouvre-la juste ! » Il l'entendit hurler dans le téléphone … et depuis la porte.

Il raccrocha et alla ouvrir.

« Kaho, merc… »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, merci Maman, je ne pouvais pas abandonner ses espoirs en moi. »

« Hum… »

Len alla dans sa chambre, laissant Kahoko dans la cuisine.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, Len revint, habillé.

« Pourquoi es-… » Elle fut coupée par Len l'attrapant soudainement par le bras et l'emmenant à la voiture.

« Où comptes-tu m'amener, nom de Dieu ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Dîner. » Dit-il franchement pendant que Kahoko prenait place dans la voiture.

« Mais je… » Elle fut interrompue par la porte qui se ferma en claquant.

Len conduisait, Kahoko à ses côtés…

« Len ? Tu m'as fait laisser mon porte-monnaie à la maison, tu n'as pas le choix, c'est toi qui paieras. »

« J'en avais l'intention. »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu soudain traîné dehors pour dîner au fait ? »

« … J'ai pensé que mes excuses n'étaient pas assez donc j'ai pensé te payer à dîner au lieu de te fatiguer ((à la tâche)). Comme j'ai pensé que tu serais toujours en colère ainsi je m'excuserai convenablement. »

« Ouah !... Je crois que **ceci** était la plus longue déclaration que tu ais jamais faite aujourd'hui. »

« Hum… »

« Flûte ! J'ai laissé mon portable chez toi aussi, Ryo pourrait encore m'appeler. » Il sourit au fait qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés par le pianiste.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu lui parler d'ailleurs ? »

« Je ne suis pas celle qui aimerait parler, c'était lui qui appelait, j'ai juste pensé qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à dire… pourquoi, tu es jaloux ? »

« Je ne le suis certainement pas. »

Le feu passa au rouge. Un imposant camion se plaça à côté de sa voiture.

Un camion peint avec un certain produit… et je pense que vous avez déjà deviné lequel… des **crêpes**.

« Regarde Len ! C'est la même marque que j'ai acheté plus tôt. »

Len gloussa en réponse.

« Qu'est-ce qui est marrant ? »

« Kaho, je n'aime pas les crêpes **à ce point**. »

« Oh ! Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un ton sarcastique. « Donc ce n'est même pas la peine d'appeler quelqu'un juste pour lui dire que tu aimes les crêpes, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-elle dans un sourire.

Première note de l'auteur : Salut les gens ! Je n'étais pas satisfaite avec le dernier chapitre… non plus avec celui-là… ha ha… j'ai trouvé un cybercafé près de là où je m'héberge. J'ai écrit ce chapitre depuis que je suis ici… et je ne pouvais pas pensé à autre chose à écrire…

J'ai pensé que vous n'aviez pas été satisfait avec le dernier chapitre donc en voici un autre…

Seconde note de l'auteur : C'est tout pour maintenant, je suis désolée pour ce chapitre minable, je suis à court d'idées, comme je l'ai dit.

***Remerciements à l'adresse de Pathetic Rainbow ; Rainbow Concerto ; Quishyle ; Kururin-chan ; Music3 ; Jaycee***

Je n'ai pas le temps de relire ce chapitre… et je suis trop paresseuse aussi. Commentaires, **suggestions**, questions et réactions violentes sont les bienvenues. Bien, je dois rentrer dans ma famille… ils se sentent seuls. Ha ha^^ Je vais essayer de mettre à jour la semaine prochaine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Joli accident**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : psycho1129_

Cela devenait silencieux… vraiment silencieux.

Puis finalement, on brisa le silence.

« Donc… où m'amènes-tu au fait ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas… Où veux-tu manger ? »

« Hé ! C'était toi qui m'as forcé à sortir sans me préparer ! »

« Pourquoi as-tu à te préparer ? C'est juste un dîner. » Dit-il sobrement.

« Qu'importe ! Tu tiens le volant, tu choisis ! »

Il grogna. Hum … le volant, hein ?

Il attrapa soudainement les mains de Kaho et les plaça sur le volant avant de le lâcher, mettant une de ses mains sur le rebord de la vitre et la seconde sur ses genoux. Bien sûr, il avait fait en sorte que la route soit dégagée et sécurisée pour lui afin de faire ça.

« At-attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu… Je ne sais pas comment… »

« Maintenant, tu tiens le volant, tu choisis. »

Elle ne pouvait pas lâcher le volant parce que sinon, elle savait que quelque chose de désagréable allait se produire. Mais il y avait toujours un léger problème à ce propos. ELLE NE SAVAIT PAS COMMENT CONTRÔLER CETTE ABOMINATION DE VOLANT. Elle ferma les yeux de panique, ce qui était vraiment stupide, laissa son instinct contrôler ses mains… ce qui était tout aussi stupide.

Elle tourna trop le volant sur la gauche, occasionnant un virage sur … la gauche, bien sûr.

Les yeux de Tsukimori s'agrandirent, ils allaient s'écraser. Il le savait juste. Il était mort pour sûr. Leurs deux vies défilèrent dans un flash devant leurs yeux.

Par chance, les pieds de Tsukimori avaient leur mot à dire.

Avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans un immense arbre, ses pieds attrapèrent les freins. Et le moteur s'éteignit avec Len, tournant les clés.

Tous les deux furent désorientés pendant quelques secondes…

« Une fois mariés, je ne te laisserais plus jamais toucher le volant de nouveau… » Murmura-t-il.

Heureusement, Kahoko était dans son « monde merveilleux » quand il dit cela. Mais bien sûr, elle l'avait quand même entendu dire quelque chose.

« Comment ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une voix tourbillonnante qui avait encore le tournis.

« Je ne te laisserais plus jamais toucher le volant de nouveau, » dit-il en rougissant, déjà de retour à son normal état d'esprit fonctionnel. Il coupa la première partie bien entendu.

« Espèce d'idiot ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, bon Dieu ? » S'exclama-t-elle en tenant sa tête, essayant d'arrêter l'impression de tournis.

Il sourit et répondit : « Je ne sais pas … »

Elle le regarda, vit son sourire et fit de même.

Son sourire à lui s'effrita ; « Pourquoi souris-tu ? »

Elle gloussa un peu et dit : « Une chose marrante… »

« Ma vie entière a défilé devant mes yeux ! » S'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson. Ils échangèrent un regard et rirent. Et oui, ils paraissaient tous les deux stupides pendant un moment.

Quand leur fou rire s'arrêta, ils regardèrent à l'extérieur de la voiture, réalisant qu'ils étaient dans le parc.

« Est-ce que le parc est une option ? »

« ? » Il répondit juste avec un regard interrogatif.

« Comme endroit pour manger. »

« ? » Encore, le regard interrogateur.

Fatiguée de devoir faire toute la discussion, elle pointa le mini stand : « Riz dans une boîte » (A/n : Je ne sais pas si vous êtes familiers avec ça…)

Il observa le cadre : Assez paisible, bonne vue de la lune, une température pas-trop-froide, voilà quoi. Il sourit et acquiesça. Elle esquissa un sourire en réponse.

(Passons la partie du repas, Hino a fait attendre Len sous l'arbre qu'ils auraient du emboutir et a commandé la nourriture)

Elle revint sous l'arbre, portant leur « dîner ». Elle sourit quand elle remarqua que Len avait nettoyé un peu l'endroit, enlevé les feuilles mortes et placé sous l'arbre un gros rocher au dessus plat, assez gros pour qu'ils puissent s'y asseoir tous deux.

Ils s'assirent sur le rocher, elle lui tendit la boîte emplie de riz et une paire de baguettes, et finalement commença à mâchonner. En face d'eux se dressait une pleine lune, les fixant en retour –la fixant elle. Elle était bien trop hypnotisée par la lune pour remarquer que Len la regardait –comment ses yeux étaient fixés, comment ses cheveux soyeux voletaient sous la douce brise et comment ses lèvres étaient courbées sur un sourire.

Il finit de manger son « repas », posa la boîte à l'écart et s'allongea contre le tronc de l'arbre. Il laissa couler le paisible moment lentement.

Peu de temps après, elle finit aussi de manger. Elle s'adossa pareillement au tronc à côté de Len et apprécia le cadre paisible, se relaxant jusqu'à tomber assoupie sur son épaule.

Quand Len réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie, il chuchota doucement :

« Je vous en prie laissez ce moment durer un peu plus longtemps » tandis qu'il fermait les yeux.

Mais la Nature n'était pas de son côté ce jour-là. Il la sentit bouger quelque peu, donc il ouvrit les paupières, trouvant Kahoko éveillée.

Bâillement de la part de la jeune fille. « Je me suis endormie … »

« Ou-ouais, c'est ça. »

« Oh non ! Quelle heure est-il ? »

Len regarda sa montre à son poignet ; « 22h45 »

« Flûte, mes parents … »

« …Vont s'inquiéter, » conclut-il.

Il se releva et l'aida à se mettre sur ses pieds. Ils s'étirèrent un instant et montèrent dans la voiture.

« Hé ! Mes affaires sont toujours chez toi. »

« Ouais, je sais, nous y allons d'abord parce que si nous ne le faisons pas, tu vas me materner sur tout le chemin jusqu'à chez toi. »

Elle fit la moue au commentaire.

Le trajet se passa calmement … pas comme le « voyage » (qu'importe comment tu appelles cela) auparavant/plus tôt. Elle s'assoupie de nouveau. Bien entendu, Len étant un gentleman, il ne se dérangea pas pour la réveilla. Il pensa que tant qu'elle n'était pas sur son dos c'était sûr.

Elle se réveilla ; ils étaient à trois pâtés de maisons de chez lui. Elle corrigea sa position, s'étira et se frotta les yeux.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et rentrèrent dans la maison.

Avant de dire au revoir à Len, elle prit son téléphone pour vérifier s'il y avait des messages ou des appels.

« Hum… Tsuchiura-kun a appelé … 3 fois. » Murmura-t-elle assez fort toutefois pour être entendue par Len, le faisant sourire un brin. « Hé hé ! (Rires nerveux) 7 messages reçus … tous d'Okaa-san … me demandant à quelle heure je serai rentrée. »

Elle était sur le point d'appeler **Mama Hino** (LOL) lorsqu'elle reçu un autre message. De nouveau, d'Okaa-san.

_Oh je vois … à demain alors, Kaho … je pense que tu n'as pas lu mes précédents messages … tu dois être occupée … à faire quelque chose –insérer un clin d'œil ici._

Après avoir lu cela, elle lança un coup d'œil confu à Tsukimori. Elle vit que Tsukimori avait des problèmes avec son portable.

« Oi… Len-chan ! »

« Kaho, Okaa-san a envoyé un SMS à ta mère… » Il tendit son téléphone à Kahoko pour qu'elle lise le message de Misa-san.

_Len chéri, j'ai textoté à la maman d'Hino-san, je lui ai demandé la permission si Kahoko pour rester te __**baby-sitter**__ pour la nuit. Elle a dit OK, elle a envoyé des habits pour Kaho-chan. Amuse-toi !! –insérer un clin d'œil ici._

Hino se sourit intérieurement, comparant sa mère à celle de Len.

« O-K … » Dit-elle « … mais où sont les habits ? »

Comme si c'était fait exprès, un autre message de sa mère arriva.

_Les habits sont à l'extérieur, près de la porte … j'ai __**pensé**__ que je ne devrais pas (T/N : To break in_ signifie autant _interrompre_ qu'_entrer par effraction_, d'où le jeu de mot)_ interrompre_.

Elle soupira … : *_**pensé **__? Okaa-san, entrer par effraction dans la maison de quelqu'un est mauvais de toute façon_*

Elle sortit dehors récupérer les vêtements.

Quand elle revint à l'intérieur, elle soupira défaitiste … elle pensa combien la vie est trop injuste pour être manipulée entre les mains de mère**s** folles.

*_Donc je suis sensée dormir dans cette grande baraque… peut-être que ce n'est pas si mal…_*

Première note de l'auteur : Je vous préviens, ceci est un chapitre minable, probablement juste un bouche-trou… je ne pouvais pas penser à quoi que ce soit… Ahhh ! Peut-être que je remplacerai ce chapitre un jour si jamais j'ai quelque chose de mieux… T_T

Seconde note de l'auteur : Désolée pour la mise à jour tardive… j'étais supposée l'actualiser hier… mais je ne le pouvais parce que ma tante a lancé une fête (c'est son anniversaire, d'ailleurs) et que je ne pouvais pas négliger ma tante « adorée » (note : utiliser là un ton sarcastique)

Cependant… désolée pour le chapitre nul… c'était trop court et _sans histoires _? (je pense)

Merci pour les critiques les gens !!!

***Remerciements à l'adresse de Chibi mesumi Chan ; Maripas ; Quishyle ; Rainbow concerto : Kururin-chan ; .miss ; Akanekotou ; Nerizu ; Hanisakura***

Donccc… Ouais… c'est 12h10 là… et je bois du café glacé… Etrange ? O_o

Bien… à nouveau, les erreurs de grammaire et d'orthographe, merci de les signaler.

Les commentaires vont beaucoup m'aider –pour continuer l'histoire et – pour survivre dans notre province.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oublié**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : psycho1129_

Len l'emmena dans la chambre des invités –où elle dormira. Elle rangea un peu ses affaires, et essaya de dormir.

Mais elle n'y arrivait pas… pour quelque raison.

Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour trouver quelque chose qui l'aiderait à dormir.

Quand elle fut en bas, elle fut accueillie par Len.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » Elle se tourna vers le salon, trouvant Len assis sur le canapé.

« Ah, Len-chan ! »

« Je te l'ai dit, vire le chan. » Grogna-t-il.

« Mais ça sonne siii mignon ! »

« Hum… »

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours debout ? »

« Je sais pas… » Dit-il.

Kahoko marcha vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé.

« Tu veux voir un film ? » Proposa-t-il. « Okaa-san a laissé une pile de DVD sur la table. »

« Sûr… »

« Tu choisis. »

« N'importe quoi ira. »

« Quel genre aimes-tu ? Romance, famille, horreur, humour, action ? »

Il soupira –il savait ce qu'elle comptait prendre… *_Bien sûr, c'est une fille, tu te souviens ? Toutes les filles aiment la rom…_* Il fut coupé par la réponse immédiate de Kahoko.

« Horreur. »

« Tu es certaine ? »

« Ouais. » Il la regarda étrangement. « Quoi ? J'aime les films d'horreur, tu as un problème avec ça ? »

« Hum… » Il secoua la tête tandis qu'il insérait le DVD et appuyait sur 'Lecture'.

Tous les deux regardaient silencieusement. A certains moments leurs pieds se soulevaient légèrement, lorsqu'un cri se faisait entendre. Alors ils le remarquaient et se souriaient un peu. Mais toujours, silencieusement.

A la moitié du film, il y eut un court extrait à propos d'un bébé, tenu délicatement dans les bras d'un plus vieux garçon.

Les yeux de Kahoko s'agrandirent alors qu'elle vit la figure du garçon. Puis sa tête commença à lui être douloureuse. Elle se massa les tempes pour faire diminuer la douleur. Len le vit mais l'ignora. Il décida d'en parler plus tard après la fin du film.

[Court extrait du film]

Le bébé commença à pleurer. Le plus vieux garçon ne savait pas quoi faire. Il fredonna un air qui calma le bébé.

Le mal de tête de Kahoko empira tandis que le garçon continuait de fredonner.

L'air était très familier à Kahoko mais elle ne pouvait se rappeler comment et où elle l'avait entendu. Elle fronça les sourcils à cause de la douleur. Le garçon atteignit le refrain de la chanson, Kahoko inclina la tête et se boucha les oreilles. Len regardait Kahoko. Il était trop troublé, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

On arriva finalement au moment où Kahoko pleurait tout en secouant la tête. Elle étreignait ses genoux fermement, les yeux clos et elle pleurait toujours. Son mal de tête empirait. C'était comme si la lance d'un géant lui transperçait lentement la tête.

« Len… » Murmura-t-elle. « Arrête-le… je t'en prie… » Len attrapa immédiatement la télécommande et pressa le bouton 'stop'.

La dernière chose qu'elle perçu des enceintes fut un rire. Un rire empli de douleur. Elle en pleura plus fort (encore).

Il arrêta le lecteur et la télé puis vint vers Kahoko. Il la regarda inquiet et lui fit un câlin. Elle continuait de pleurer. Elle plaça sa tête dans le creux de son cou et pleura plus fort. Les mains de Len allèrent de son dos à l'arrière de sa tête, la caressant gentiment. Elle mit ses mains sur ses épaules, tenant fermement sa chemise.

« Kahoko… » Elle ne répondit pas. Elle pressa juste sa tête plus fortement contre lui.

Il pensa qu'ils avaient été suffisamment longtemps dans cette position. Il la souleva à la manière d'une épouse/mariée et la porta jusqu'à la chambre des invités.

Il la déposa sur le lit gentiment et allait se relever mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

Ses mains à elle tenaient toujours fermement sa chemise. Il la regarda encore inquiet.

Elle cacha ses yeux larmoyants derrière sa frange et murmura :

« S'il-te-plait ne part pas… au moins pas maintenant. » Exigea-t-elle. Len opina et s'allongea à ses côtés.

Nombre de pourquoi et de questions inondaient son esprit. Il décida de les ignorer pour le moment et se concentra sur réconforter Kahoko.

Il coiffa ses cheveux de ses doigts, la calmant un peu. Ses mains relâchèrent leur pression et reposèrent sur son torse. Ses pleurs stoppèrent finalement mais la douleur était toujours là. Elle se blottit plus près de lui. Sa tête reposait sous son menton à lui. Elle s'endormit.

Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête avant de fermer les yeux et de sombrer dans le sommeil.

[Lundi]

Le matin vint, à 5h ils dormaient toujours –se câlinaient.

Notre célèbre **Mama Tsukimori** arriva. Elle entra dans la maison et les chercha tous les deux. Bien sûr, elle commença par Len.

Elle alla à sa chambre mais n'y trouva personne… Elle sourit démoniquement et se pressa d'aller à la chambre des invités.

Elle sourit de satisfaction lorsqu'elle vit la porte ouverte. Elle entra impatiemment et regarda les deux silhouettes **se câlinant **sur le lit.

Avec des yeux étincelants, elle prit des photos d'eux sous tous les angles possibles. Une fois fait, elle regarda les photos (elle utilisait un téléphone portable, au fait). Elle soupira de satisfaction. Pendant un moment, elle pensa changer de carrière pour la photographie.

Elle mit de côté cette pensée et une fois encore, contempla les deux silhouettes se câlinant sur le lit.

Elle sortit de la chambre et sortit de nouveau son téléphone avant de commencer à composer… le numéro de **Mama Hino**.

Première note de l'auteur : Bonjour de nouveau, mes chers lecteurs… désolée pour le précédent chapitre… hum… je pense que ça va être aussi un chapitre minable de toute façon… T_T

Je pense que je vais finir l'histoire dans 3 à 5 chapitres de plus… je suis à court d'idées, comme je l'ai dit.

Encore, merci de lire actuellement mes chapitres minables.

Seconde note de l'auteur : Je suis vraiment navrée, c'est trop court et minable ! (nouveau mot favori, « minable » ?)

Je pense que vous auriez espéré que Kahoko soit terrifiée par le film et enlace Len ? … J'ai pensé que **ça** serait trop commun déjà… et prévisible… donc… Ouais, désolée pour le coup du film d'horreur, je ne savais pas quel film irait… alors le coup du bébé et du garçon ? Je l'ai imaginé. T_T

Pour ceux qui sont fatigues de lire mes chapitres craignos, supportez moi, s'il-vous-plait patientez jusqu'à la fin, je promets une bonne fin, et je vais poster une bonne fin ! Au moins bonne selon **mon** avis.^^ …

***Remerciements à l'adresse de Nerizu ; .miss ; Pathetic rainbow ; Xiara ; Hanisakura ; Rainbow concerto ; Chibi-mesumi ; Quishyle ; Bychuu ; Lovedovepup***

Encore les gens, je suis une personne fainéante. Je n'ai pas relu ce chapitre.

Je ne suis toujours pas bonne en anglais, s'il y a des erreurs grammaticales et de mauvaises orthographes, merci de les signaler.

Les suggestions, questions et réactions sont les bienvenues… juste cliquez sur le bouton 'review'.^^

Ah au fait, Chibi-mesumi, j'ai d'autres plans pour la fin mais je suis sûre d'utiliser ton idée d'« en-dessous l'arbre » à l'avenir… ^^ Merci encore.


	11. Chapter 11

**J'aime la technologie d'aujourd'hui !**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : psycho1129_

« Asuka-chan ? C'est moi, Misa. » (N/A : Asuka = Mama Hino… je l'ai inventé… chai pas son vrai nom)

« Ah, Misa-chan ! Bien es-tu encore chez toi ? »

« J'y suis, là. »

« Donc… comment ça se passe ? » Demanda Mama Hino.

« Oooh! Tu vas adorer ! Retrouve-moi ici, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

« J'arrive… dans environ… (Regarde l'horloge)… »

« MAINTENANT ! » Hurla-t-elle au téléphone.

« Oh, très bien !... Chut »

« Okaa-san ? » Elle fit volte-face et vit son fils, se frottant les yeux. « Je pensais que tu étais sensée rentrer à … » Il fut interrompu lorsqu'il réalisa que la porte de la chambre était ouverte, que sa mère était pile dans l'embrasure et qu'elle souriait d'un air narquois.

« Tu es rentrée dans la chambre ? » Demanda-t-il avec une voix paniquée.

« … non ? » Répondit-elle en hésitant.

« Mais… tu… pourquoi… j'aurais… comment… nous a vu… ! »

« Tut, tut, tut… tu ne voudrais pas réveiller Hino-chan maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-elle avec le sourire toujours plaqué sur la figure. « Oh, c'est ma faute, elle est déjà debout, » ajouta-t-elle en pointant du doigt la silhouette assise sur le lit.

(Kahoko)

*_Hier soir … je me suis effondrée. Pourquoi ?_* Se demanda-t-elle en elle-même. *_L'air_* Elle essaya de se souvenir de l'air mais une douleur perçante lui vrilla la tête, la faisant grimacer un peu. Un moment passa, la douleur disparut.

*_Je dois avoir inquiété Len_* Elle jeta un regard aux alentours, cherchant le garçon aux cheveux bleus mais n'en vit aucune trace. *_Il a du retourner à sa chambre hier soir une fois que je me suis endormie_* Puis elle entendit quelqu'un parler à l'extérieur de la chambre.

(Normal)

Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte.

« Ohayou, Kaho-chan ! » L'accueillit la géniale Misa.

Elle lui sourit : « Ohayou, Misa-san ! »

Len la regarda inquiet, repensant à ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière.

« As-tu bien dormi ? »

Kahoko de nouveau se souvint de ce qui s'était passé, alors qu'elle pleurait la nuit dernière. Elle décida de ne pas l'inquiéter.

« Oui, en fait. »

Misa sourit … *_Bien sûr, que tu as bien dormi… avec le bras de mon fils comme oreiller, qui n'aurait pas bien dormi ?_*

Len vit son sourire entendu et faillit faire un commentaire quand …

DING DONG

« Oh ! Ça doit être mon invitée d'aujourd'hui. »

« Excusez-moi, Misa-san, mais je [bâillement] suis toujours … »

« Tu peux retourner dormir Kaho-chan, tu as encore une heure avant de te préparer pour l'école. »

*_Oui bien sûr… aujourd'hui on est lundi_* « Arigatou… » Dit-elle, retournant en trainant les pieds dans la chambre, se frottant les yeux.

« Len, voudrais-tu bien nous rejoindre mon invitée et moi en bas ? »

Cela avait l'air d'une demande mais Len la regarda dans les yeux et il comprit que c'était plus un ordre.

« Ai-je le choix ? » Chuchota-t-il. Elle prétendit ne rien avoir entendu et continua de descendre les escaliers.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre et vit Hino tirer les draps sur elle. Il se retourna et descendit **recevoir** l'invitée (N/A : Insérer ici un rictus).

Une fois en bas, il vit …

« Mme Hino, ohayou ! » Il fixa sa mère, qui se dirigeait maintenant vers la cuisine

« Ah, Len-chan… ou devrais-je dire… **hentai-san **? » Elle baissa la voix pour la fin de sa phrase.

« Que… Ka… Je veux dire votre fille ne vous a pas… »

« Ha ha ha ! Bien sûr que si, je m'amusais juste un peu avec toi. »

« Hum … je vous en prie asseyez-vous. » Dit-il, la menant jusqu'au sofa.

Ils attendirent dans le canapé tous les deux … calmement.

Après quelques secondes de silence, **Mama Hino** dit soudainement :

« Tss, je sais maintenant pourquoi Ryo-chan t'appelle glaçon … »

« Ry… » Il fut coupé par Misa, entrant finalement dans la pièce.

« Donc, Misa-chan (Pensées de Len :*_Kahoko doit avoir prit l'habitude du « chan » avec elle_*) pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici ? »

« Ah… » Elle sortit son téléphone : « Regarde ! » Elle lui montra les photos de Len et Kahoko **se câlinant**.

« Wah ! Ils ont l'air si mignons ensemble ! » Elle contempla Len. Celui-ci rougit rapidement et essaya de contrôler ses émotions. *_Cette réaction n'indique en aucune façon que nous sommes sur ces photos, je ne devrais pas réagir ainsi tant que je ne suis pas certain de qui est sur celles-là_*

« Ils ont l'air si mignons… surtout lorsqu'ils **se câlinent**. »

Len répliqua hargneusement : « NOUS NE NOUS … »

« Vous ? » Demanda Mama Hino, se jouant toujours de lui.

« Pourquoi réagis-tu, mon fils ? »

« Je… c'est… qui… »

Soudain, les deux dames éclatèrent de rire. Puis Misa expliqua pendant qu'elle lui montrait les photos qu'elle avait prise.

« Mère, » dit-il froidement, « supprime-les immédiatement. »

« Hé, Misa-chan ! J'en veux des copies, envoie-les moi par Bluetooth ! » Dit-elle, ignorant totalement le commentaire de Len.

« OK, allez, active ton Bluetooth, » suivant la demande de Mama Hino… et ignorant totalement l'**ordre** de son fils.

Après plusieurs éclats de rire entre les deux dames, et plusieurs grognements et pulsations de veine pour Len, il décida finalement de s'enquérir à propos de la nuit dernière.

« Excusez-moi, Mme Hino, mais… pourrais-je vous poser quelques questions ? »

« N'importe quoi, » dit-elle en souriant.

« Hier soir, il s'est passé quelque chose. Nous étions en train de regarder ce film et elle a brusquement eu mal à la tête et pleuré … fort. » Il marqua une pause. « Je pense que ça a quelque chose à voir avec … »

Le visage de Mme Hino était devenu sérieux. « Montre-moi à quel moment. »

Len acquiesça, se leva, alluma le lecteur de DVD et appuya sur le bouton d'avance rapide jusqu'à atteindre le moment où le jeune garçon fredonne.

Les trois écoutèrent (et regardèrent) le moment jusqu'à ce que brusquement Mme Hino dise : « Je comprends. »

Len alla éteindre la télé et le lecteur avant d'attendre pour des explications de la part de la mère d'Hino.

« C'est… » Elle fut interrompu en voyant Kahoko descendre les escaliers, baillant et se frottant les yeux.

« Ohayou, Kaho-chan ! » Accueil (encore) de Misa.

« Ohayou… Misa-cha… MAMAN ? » Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle vit **Mama Hino** lui sourire.

« Misa-chan m'a invité pour le thé. »

« Le thé ? »

« Et pour ça ! » Misa interrompit et lui montra _leur_s photos. Quand elle vit les photos une par une, son visage rougit violemment.

« QUI LES A PRISES ? »

« Qu'importe qui les a prises ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, j'en ai déjà des copies… » Ajouta Mama Hino.

« Comment… »

« Un mot ma chère, BLUETOOTH… » Elle tourna la tête vers Misa : « Oh ! Comme j'aime la technologie d'aujourd'hui ! »

Kahoko tenta d'attraper le téléphone de sa mère et de le jeter au sol. Mais les réflexes d'Asuka-san étaient bons. Trop bons. Elle fut capable d'éviter la prise.

« Mère, » dit sombrement Kahoko, « supprime-les immédiatement. » (N/A : A dit la même chose hum)… Les deux dames échangèrent un regard et sourirent. Mais leur sourire se délita lorsque la température chuta. Len et Kahoko les observaient … fixaient tous les deux, mais toujours rouges.

« Oh la la ! Regardez l'heure ! Kaho, je dois rentrer, bye ! » Dit-elle alors qu'elle attrapait ses affaires et fonça vers la porte. Le tout fait en … disons 3 secondes ?

Misa : « Traitresse ! Reviens ici ! »

Kaho courut à la porte, voyant la voiture de Mama Hino disparaissant à l'horizon. « Hé ! Je dois rentrer à la maison aussi ! » Hurla-t-elle. Elle soupira de dépit et retourna au salon.

« C'est OK, Kaho-chan, ta mère a apporté ton uniforme, » dit-elle en tenant un autre sac en papier. « Tu peux te préparer pour l'école ici. »

« Merci… » Dit-elle avec une voix dépitée. « Ne, Misa-san, comment avez-vous prises ces photos d'ailleurs ? » Demanda-t-elle embêtée.

« Ça … quand je suis rentrée ce matin, j'ai cherché Len. Je l'ai trouvé dans la chambre d'ami **avec toi**. »

« Attendez… ce matin ? Vous avez prises ces phots **ce matin **? »

« Ouais. »

« Donc il est resté avec moi toute la nuit… » Murmura-t-elle.

[N/A : Passons le moment – ils sont à l'école déjà … désolée… écrivain paresseux]

Tout le monde était occupé aujourd'hui. Si on n'était pas occupé, au moins concentré, se creusant les méninges et écoutant le professeur.

C'était pareil pour Len.

Len était aussi occupé… contemplant au-dehors par la fenêtre, profondément songeur.

Pas à propos du contrôle de maths,

Pas à propos des interrogations,

Pas à propos de quelque chose de scolaire.

Et pas quelque chose relatif à la musique … Wha ! Pensez que c'était impossible ?

Il pensait toujours à Kahoko. A propos de la nuit dernière.

*_Pourquoi pleurait-elle ?_*

*_Que s'est-il passé ?_*

*_A-t-elle un passé triste ou ce genre de choses ?_*

*_Va-t-elle bien ?_*

*_Que peut-elle faire/penser en ce moment-même ?_*

Les questions débordaient de son cerveau. Il ne remarqua pas le professeur partir, ni la cloche du déjeuner sonner. Il avait du mal à être présent sur le coup. Son corps était là mais son esprit n'était nulle part.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit son portable vibrer…

_Len-chan, c'est la mère de Kaho…_

_Retrouve-moi au café près de l'école… n'amène pas Kahoko avec toi, d'accord ?_

(Kaho)

Pareille que Len, Kahoko n'était pas dans son assiette ce jour-là. Elle n'était pas concentrée. Elle regardait le professeur, faisant comme si elle était attentive mais son esprit était désespérément déconnecté.

*_Hier soir…_*

*_Pourquoi ai-je pleuré ?_*

*_Len m'a vu pleurer…_*

*_Ma tête me faisait tellement mal… dakara…_*

*_Mais pourquoi ai-je une soudaine migraine en regardant un film ?_*

*_Len…_*

*_Est-il toujours inquiet ?_*

*_Pourquoi est-il resté avec moi toute la nuit ?_*

Puis la cloche de l'école.

Note de l'auteur : Hééé !

Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée ! Je suis partie pour combien de mois ? C'est jusque parce que j'ai été bien trop occupée avec l'école et tout ça… Ma prof me fait devenir folle ! Elle veut que nous écrivions quatre quatrains chaque semaine… et je ne suis PAS bonne pour écrire des poèmes !

Merci de ne pas me tuer ! Je suis navrée si ce chapitre est vraiment ennuyeux, tranquille, court… choisissez l'adjectif.

***Remerciements à l'adresse de Xiara Quishyle Bychuu Chibi-mesumi Hanisakura Llyza Nerizu Rainbow concerto Maripas Pathetic rainbow Kopai Troubadour12 syuha_crimson_tearsyahoo theo Franfranxlurvesxpiano***

Les gens. Vraiment désolée !

Je promets de publier aussi vite que je le pourrais… et d'écrire de meilleurs chapitres… T_T

L'histoire est toujours loin de la fin… j'ai une surprise pour ceux qui me liront jusqu'à la fin !^^

Je vais le faire pour vous les gars… d'une façon… j'espère… T_T

Réactions, commentaires, SUGGESTIONS… sont les bienvenus … T_T

Je vais arrêter de taper maintenant.


	12. Chapter 12

**Du café ?**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : psycho1129_

« Hey Kaho-chan ! Tu es tentée par du gâteau ? C'est Mio qui paye ! »

« Hum… désolée, Nao. J'ai cours avec Tsu… » Elle sentit son téléphone vibrer.

_Kaho,_

_Gomen, nous allons devoir annuler la leçon d'aujourd'hui. J'ai un important rendez-vous. Désolé de te prévenir si tard. Nous aurons une double leçon demain, d'accord ?_

_Len_

« …Bien sûr, j'adore le gâteau ! »

« Qu'est-il arrivé au :_ j'ai cours avec mon __**petit ami **_? » Se moqua Nao.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était mon petit ami ! »

« Tu n'as jamais dit qu'il ne l'était pas. »

« Alors quoi ? Kaho-chan a un copain dont elle ne nous a pas parlé ? » S'insurgea Mio.

« Je le dis maintenant ! Ce n'était pas mon petit ami ! »

« Qui n'est pas ton petit ami ? » Demanda Nao en souriant diaboliquement.

« TSUKIMORI-KUN ! »

…Inconnu d'Hino, le garçon aux cheveux bleus était devant la porte.

« Quoi ? » Dit une voix froide à la porte de la salle.

« Hé ? » Kaho était abasourdie.

« Oh, salut Tsukimori-kun ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? »

« Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'Hino-san avait reçu le texto et avait saisi que la leçon d'aujourd'hui était annulée. »

« Oh… ouais, j'ai reçu le SMS, merci. »

« Je vais y aller maintenant. A plus tard, Hino-san. »

« Hé, hé, Kaho-chan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par « à plus tard » ? Vous deux avez un rendez-vous ? » Demanda Mio.

Grognements. « Je vais passer chez lui après pour prendre des CDs… » Mentit-elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent qu'elle avait passé la nuit là-bas. Ça causerait plus de taquineries qu'autre chose.

« Hum… et je pensais que la « Romance au violon » allait finalement devenir réalité… » Déclara Mio.

« En tout cas… allons déjà à la pâtisserie … » Ajouta Nao avec impatience.

« Je vais ranger mes affaires. »

(Mama Hino)

Asuka était assise toute seule au café, attendant Len.

*_Kahoko… j'espère que ça ira*_

_*Len-chan est là pour la réconforter de toute façon…*_

_*Mais peut-il y arriver ?*_

_*Est-ce que tout lui dire serait bien ?*_

_*Ai-je éteint le fer à repasser ?*_

« Ah ! La pâtisserie est fermée ! » Pleurnicha Mio. « Nous avions finalement pu tirer Kaho-chan pour qu'elle mange du gâteau avec nous… MAIS LA PATISSERIE EST FERMEEEEE ! » Elle continua de pleurer…

« Oi, oi, Mio-chan ! Allons-y une prochaine fois… rentrons à la maison. »

« Hum… oh très bien ! Kaho-chan ! Tu as intérêt à être libre ce week-end ! Tu me dois une part de tarte ! »

« Je pensais que c'était sensé être à toi de payer aujourd'hui ? »

« Salut ! » Dirent les deux autres à l'unisson.

Soupir. *Je vais juste aller au café près de l'école… je n'ai toujours pas envie de retourner chez Len… il pourrait ne pas être rentré…*

Elle alla toute seule au café… Elle entra, commanda un frappuccino et s'assit.

Asuka attendait impatiemment Len… Elle alla aux lieux d'aisance pour une minute. Elle ne vit pas Kahoko entrer.

Quand elle retourna à sa place, elle ne remarqua pas Kahoko assise à la table près de la sienne. Kahoko était occupée à revoir ses notes.

Len entra dans le café, Mama Hino attira aussitôt son attention, ne prenant pas la peine de vérifier les environs.

Kahoko vit Len entrer. Elle cacha son visage avec son cahier, l'espionnant dans le coin.

_*Qui est ton rendez-vous, espèce de tuteur effronté… annuler un cours pour un rencard avec… MA MERE ?*_

Elle se tut, espérant capter leur conversation.

« Kahoko avait seulement 3 ans quand c'est arrivé. »

_*Hein ? Ils parlent de moi ?*_

« L'air que tu as entendu dans le film… est similaire à celui que son grand frère avait l'habitude de fredonner pour elle. Il chantait à chaque fois qu'elle pleurer pour la faire stopper. C'était plutôt efficace. »

De nouveau, Kahoko essaya de se souvenir mais comme résultat, elle finit par avoir une migraine.

« La mélodie… la dernière fois qu'elle l'a entendu, son frère était tué par le feu. Lui et Kahoko avait eu une bagarre. Kahoko voulait monter dans la cabane dans l'arbre et y rester pour un bon moment. Nous ne savons pas exactement ce qui s'est passé mais quand nous avons revu la cabane elle était en flammes. »

Les yeux de Len s'agrandirent.

« Kahoko était visible dans la cabane, en train de pleurer. Son frère est imprudemment allé la secourir. Il a chanté le fameux air pour la calmer. Il a jeté Kahoko par la fenêtre et son père l'a attrapé au vol. Kahoko a fixé la cabane dans l'arbre, regardant son frère se faire dévorer par les flammes… puis elle est tombée inconsciente. »

Cette fois, Kahoko était déjà en train de pleurer silencieusement.

« Elle a été hospitalisée et est restée trois semaines à l'hôpital. Quand elle a reprit connaissance, elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait se souvenir de rien. Elle n'arrivait même pas à rappeler l'existence de son frère. C'était comme si tous les souvenirs d'avec son frère avaient magiquement disparus. »

« Et à propos de sa grande sœur ? »

« Ayumi, c'est la plus grande, elle a grandi chez ma mère. Deux ans avant la tragédie, elle vivait chez ma maman. Puis après la tragédie, elle a décidé de retourner vivre avec nous. »

« Heu, Mme Hino, je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai fait était juste, élaborer ce genre de … » Il fut coupé quand il vit Kahoko se lever de sa chaise et se ruer vers la porte.

« Excusez-moi, Mme Hino, c'est… je dois … » Disait-il tout en se levant.

« Arrête de discuter et rattrape-la ! » Cria-t-elle d'un air absent.

« Hai. Arigatou ! » Dit-il, en courant après Kahoko.

_*Mince… pourquoi était-elle là ? Comment j'ai pu faire pour ne pas le remarquer ? C'est entièrement ma faute !*_

« Kahoko ! »

_Pas de réponses_

*_Zut_* « KAHOKO ! »

Kahoko continuait de courir, ignorant les cris de Len.

Elle s'arrêta finalement. Elle se retrouva dans le parc.

Elle marcha lentement jusqu'au banc et s'y assit, toujours en larmes. Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle était trop occupée à clarifier son esprit qu'elle n'entendit pas le souffle haché de Len derrière elle.

« Kahoko … »

Ça causa à Kahoko de se lever pour voir la source de la voix. Elle regarda Len, ne sachant pas quelle expression afficher. Elle se sentait comme une enfant regardant un étranger, pensant s'il était lui faisait confiance ou pas.

A l'intérieur, Len était un peu peiné en regardant l'expression de Kahoko.

Kahoko mit de côté la pensée :

_*C'est Len… je sais que je peux lui faire confiance… mais ?*_

Elle essaya de lui sourire et de débuter la conversation.

« Len, je … » Elle fut interrompue. Len lui fit brusquement un câlin.

« Chut… »

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler des yeux de Kahoko.

« Ne t'enfuis plus de moi comme ça … d'accord ? »

« Hum… pourquoi pas ? » Dit-elle, la voix étouffée car sa tête était pressée contre la poitrine de Len.

« J'avais l'impression d'être un alien pervers, à courser une fille, » blagua-t-il, essayant de lui remonter le moral.

Elle ria à son commentaire.

« Hum… et qu'est-ce que tu es alors ? »

« OK je coursais une fille… et je pourrais bien être un alien, je ne sais pas, mais en aucun cas un pervers ! »

« OK… C'est pour ça que maman t'appelle _Hentai-san_. »

Elle mit ses mains sur ses épaules et le poussa gentiment. Elle avait besoin d'espace.

Len répondit à son souhait et s'écarta.

Kahoko frotta ses yeux pour essuyer les derniers pleurs qui s'y trouvaient encore.

« Len, merci pour … » Elle tomba dans les pommes.

Première note de l'auteur : Salut tout le monde !

J'ai promis que je mettrai à jour tôt mais… *soupir*… ouais : Ça a fini par être un chapitre court… pff…

Seconde note de l'auteur : Hum… ce chapitre a l'air vraiment court… *soupir* mais je l'ai mis à jour rapidement, hein ? … Hum …

***Remerciements à l'adresse de Franfranxlurvesxpiano Moonshine79 Hanisakura AnimeViolinist***

Au fait …

LA FIN EST PROCHE …

Nan… je rigole juste… : Quelques chapitres supplémentaires j'imagine…. Quelque chose comme … neuf chapitres en plus ? ^^

J'ai besoin de commentaires pour m'encourager… ou autrement… je vais arrêter d'écrire.

SUGGESTIONS et critiques sont les bienvenus … ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Emouvant**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : psycho1129_

_« Kaho-chan… »_

_« Hum ? »_

_« J'étais incapable de m'excuser après notre dernière dispute. Ben… j'ai pas pu… comment j'aurais pu, j'étais englouti par le feu. »_

_« N…nii-chan… espèce de stupide enfoiré… »_

_« Hé pleure pas… c'est à moi d'être en colère… tu m'as oublié pendant quoi, une vie ? »_

_« Ce n'était pas ma faute ! Je n'avais pas le choix… »_

_« Hé, ne le prends pas trop sérieusement, je rigolais juste. Allez, ce n'est pas l'heure de pleure, tu vas bientôt repartir. »_

_« Quoi ?... »_

_« C'est un rêve, idiote. »_

Ils parlèrent un moment. Tirer les choses au clair sur ce qu'elle devrait faire une fois rentrée.

_« OK… » Murmura-t-elle._

_« … »_

_« … »_

_« Hum… une dernière chose. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Tu es encore jeune pour avoir un petit ami. »_

_« De quoi… D'où tu sors ça ? »_

_« Tu crois que je ne sais pas pour toi et _hentai-san _? »_

_« Qu… Len ? »_

_« Alors c'est son prénom ? »_

_« Nous sommes justes amis ! De bons amis ! Hum… Il approfondit mon enseignement du violon. »_

_« Ouais… d'accord. »_

_« Quel est le rap… »_

_« Remercie-le pour moi, tu veux ? »_

_« Pour quelle raison ? »_

_« Prendre soin de toi. » Kaho rougit._

_« Hé, maman s'occupe de moi aussi, tu sais. »_

_« Je sais.. Mais maman ne pourrait jamais courir aussi vite que lui pour te réconforter. »_

_« Bien sûr que maman pour… »_

_« Avec tes jambes ? Tu cours comme une autruche ! »_

Rires. _« Méchant… »_

_« Allez, asseyons-nous un moment en attendant que tu te réveilles. »_

_Ils s'assirent en silence, chérissant chaque instant._

_« __**Kaho**__. »_

_« Hum ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Tu as dit quelque chose ? »_

_« Rien. »_

_« __**Kahoko.**__ »_

_« Arrête de m'embêter. »_

_« Je ne dis rien ! »_

_« … »_

_« __**Kaho.**__ »_

_« Len ? »_

_Il se leva puis :_

_« Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de partir. »_

_« Nii-chan. »_

_« Bye, Kaho. »_

Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Bye. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Elle s'assit et réalisa qu'elle se trouvait à l'hopital.

« Kaho. »

Elle tourna son attention vers le garçon aux cheveux bleus endormi sur la chaise près de son lit.

Elle s'assit tout au bord, cherchant ses pantoufles.

« Où penses-tu aller ? »

« Hein ? » Elle se retourna pour voir Len bien réveillé.

« Euh… Une chambre plus confortable ? Où sont mes pantoufles ? »

Len se leva et bougea la chaise.

« Te voilà. »

« Tu as caché mes pantoufles ? »

« Tu n'iras nulle part sans ma permission. »

« Pff… »

Elle se rassit sur le lit.

« Hé ! »

« Hum ? »

« Ça va maintenant ? »

« Ouais… Nii-chan et moi avons parlé dans mon rêve.'

« Vraiment ? … Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Il m'a demandé de te remercier. »

« Hein ? »

« Pour… euh… je ne sais pas. Je vais bien maintenant… où est maman ? »

« Elle est sortie, elle va récupérer ta sœur. »

« … »

« … »

Elle tapota l'espace à côté d'elle, notifiant à Len qu'il pouvait s'y asseoir. Len obéit.

« Hum… Len ? »

« Oui ? »

« Merci. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour être là quand j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Pff… c'est rien… »

Elle lui sourit en réponse.

Len sentit son téléphone portable vibrer.

_Len-chan, _

_Ici Asuka-san. __Comment va Kahoko ? Le docteur m'a appelé et a dit qu'elle pouvait sortir maintenant… euh… tu pourrais la ramener à la maison ? STP ? Je ne pense pas que nous puissions le faire, elle est plutôt en retard. Nous nous retrouverons juste là-bas plus tard._

« Len. »

« Hum ? »

« Je déteste l'odeur des hôpitaux. »

Il sourit, regardant son expression.

« Tu peux marcher ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Allez, je te ramène. »

« Euh… »

« Chez **toi**, d'accord ? »

« Ah… hé hé hé ! »

(Auteur flemmarde)

Len et Kaho marchaient en silence. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour débuter la conversation. Elle non plus.

« Euh… Len ? »

« Hum ? »

« Nous pourrions d'abord aller au cimetière ? » Dit-elle, sans le regarder.

« Bien …sûr. » Dit-il, la regardant, se demandant si ça allait. « Tu es sûre ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit. « Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. »

Elle était très sûre de l'emplacement de la tombe de son frère. Elle l'avait vu dans ses rêves.

Là. Finalement elle la localisa.

Des instants passèrent en silence.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te laisse tranquille maintenant ? »

« … »

Il prit cela comme un oui. Mais quand il allait partir

« Non… »

Il s'arrêta et sentit qu'on tirait sur sa chemise par derrière.

« S'il te plait… reste. » Elle lâcha sa chemise.

« … OK. » Ses yeux à lui s'adoucirent.

La tête de Kaho était penchée en avant, les paupières closes, essayant de retenir ses pleurs.

Elle sentit une main sur sa tête.

Il avait mis sa main sur sa tête à elle et l'attira pour un léger câlin.

« C'est bon de pleurer, tu sais. »

Elle pleura en silence contre la poitrine de Tsukimori, trempant sa chemise de ses larmes. Il frotta son autre main contre son dos pour la réconforter.

_« Remercie-le pour moi, tu veux ? »_ Elle se souvint des paroles de son frère.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. Mais les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues.

Len la regarda avec une expression confuse. « Qu'est-ce que ça ? » Dit-il, essuyant le coin de ses yeux à elle avec un mouchoir.

« Nii-chan m'a demandé de te dire merci… maintenant je comprends pourquoi. » Elle sourit.

Il soupira, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de quelle pouvait en être la raison, sachant qu'il ne le saurait jamais d'elle.

« Frères et sœurs… » Murmura-t-il. Il continua d'essuyer son visage baigné de larmes.

Elle regarda le mouchoir.

« Tu aurais pu me le prêter quand je pleurais… Désolée pour ta chemise. »

« C'est bon. »

Il lui tint la main pour sortir du cimetière.

Première note de l'auteur : Hé salut !

Navrée pour la mise à jour en retard… j'étais occupée.

Autre moi : Pff… Occupée à roupiller !

Non je n'étais pas occupée à dormir ! … J'étais occupée avec l'école.

Le sucre dans mon sang a chuté alors le docteur a dit que je devrais dormir plus… ah ouais… c'est pourquoi j'ai eu le temps d'écrire ce chapitre !

Donc… Dans ce chapitre, je vais essayer de changer l'ambiance « drama » … dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura de nouveau de l'humour… alors… supportez celui-là…

Seconde note de l'auteur : Voilà. Désolée qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'évènements. C'est juste un bouche-trou. Hum … dans le prochain chapitre, nous reviendrons à une ambiance plus humoristique.

Ouais… pour compenser les semaines passées (des mois) où j'étais partie, le prochain chapitre sera posté… allez, voyons voir… une heure ?

***Remerciements à l'adresse de Dhidi-chan Chocoviolin Animeviolinist KahoxLen Supporter Quishyle Akane kotou Hanisakura Llyza Chibi-mesumi Kopai***

Donc … commentez les gens, donnez des idées ou autrement… je ne mettrai pas à jour avant deux ans. Ah ah ah !

Encore, je suis un auteur paresseux…. Je ne l'ai pas relu… donc… les erreurs de grammaire, d'orthographe, merci de les signaler.

Au fait, je pense que le prochain chapitre sera court… désooolée… X_x


	14. Chapter 14

**Je crois que je t'aime**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : psycho1129_

12h13 : Heure du repas

« Hé, c'est le gars du concours, n'est-ce pas ? »

…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? »

…

« Hé regarde, c'est le pianiste du concours. »

« Il a de larges mains… »

…

Murmures et coups d'œil le suivaient.

« Pff… »

Mais il s'en fichait au possible.

Il désespérait de trouver le Prince de Glace.

Enfin il le repéra.

« OH ! PRINCE DE GLACE ! »

Len traçait sa route vers les salles d'entrainement lorsqu'il entendit l'ennuyante voix familière.

« Que me veux-tu, morveux ? »

« TE VOULOIR ? » Il soupira hargneusement. « N'ose même pas le cacher, je me fiche de ta saleté de réputation ! »

« Quel est ton problème ? »

« Quel est TON problème ? » … « Tu veux déjà ma réponse ? »

« Quoi ? »

« JE NE SUIS PAS INTERESSE PAR UNE RELATION HOMOSEXUELLE ! » Hurla-t-il… oui, il hurla, permettant à tous les élèves aux alentours d'écouter sa _petite_ annonce.

Soudain un flash de lumière blanche apparut face à Len.

« Quelle rare expression venant du Len Tsukimori. »

« … Amou. »

« Reprends ça ! Je ne veux aucun souvenir ! » Le _morveux_ tendit un bout de papier à Len.

_Je crois que je t'aime…_

_T.L._

« Que… »

« La ferme, HOMOSEXUEL ! » Il se retourna et retourna à la Section Générale.

Les étudiants alentours ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire sous cape. Ils étaient bien trop terrifiés pour ricaner ouvertement.

Len soupira avec incrédulité, mettant sa main sur son front, essayant de tirer au clair ce qui venait de se passer. *_Ce n'est pas arrivé. Qui ferait une blague comme ça ? … Je sais que tout le monde me déteste mais…_* Soupir.

« Amou-san. »

« … » Elle répondit par un sourire diabolique.

« Combien veux-tu ? »

« Oh non, pas de ça. Nous, les journalistes, ne sommes pas corrompus… »

« Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie. »

« Je n'arrive pas à entendre ton ton suppliant. »

« Amou-san, que veux-tu que je fasse, je ferai tout pour garder une réputation impeccable. »

« …Pauvre garçon… » Elle réfléchit un moment. « Hum… »

« Quoi ? »

« OK… Je ne publierai pas cela… SI… »

« Si quoi ? »

« Tu es mon serviteur pour une semaine. »

« Ce n'est pas près d'arriver. »

« Bon ben salut, Tsukimori-sama… et tu devrais aussi dire au revoir à ta si belle réputation. » Dit-elle dans une douce voix avant de s'éloigner.

Première note de l'auteur : Salut !

Mise à jour rapide, n'est-ce pas ? Ah ah ah … Je suis plutôt excitée pour ce chapitre… J'espère qu'il va bien se terminer. T-T

Donc… ici s'arrête l'ambiance Drama… je ne suis pas bonne à ça… (Bien que je ne sois pas sûre d'être douée avec l'humour non plus… j'ai essayé T-T)

Seconde note de l'auteur : Vraiment court euh… bon… peux rien y faire…

Désolée ! J'ai dit 1 heure mais… Je me suis assoupie en y réfléchissant… (Vous voyez combien je suis paresseuse ? »

Je pense que je ne serais jamais ponctuelle lorsqu'on parle de ça… Soupir.

***Remerciements à l'adresse de MademoiselleD Animeviolonist Dhidi-chan Chibi-mesumi Kopai***

Les critiques, les commentaires et les suggestions seront bien accueillies^^

Euh. Je me sens mal… ça doit être mon plus court chapitre… soupir.


	15. Mot de la traductrice

Bonsoir chères lectrices et chers lecteurs,

Comme vient-on de me le faire remarquer très aimablement je n'ai pas précisé pourquoi cette histoire en est resté là où elle en est après un an.

Il se trouve que l'auteur de la fic originale, Psycho1129, n'a rien posté de neuf depuis que j'ai commencé la traduction. Dès que je traduis une œuvre, j'ouvre l'original sur et tape ma traduction sur Word avant de la mettre en ligne. Et durant le courant de cette trad-là, l'auteur a fait une fausse manip et supprimé les 17 chapitres que comptait « Confessions ? ». Elle m'a promis par mp de les remettre tous sur Fanfiction pour que je puisse m'attaquer au 15ème. J'attends toujours. Donc navré mais je n'ai pas de suite « officielle » à vous proposer. C'est à votre imagination de parler. Navrée de laisser cette fic en plan, je sais que ce n'est pas l'idéal lorsqu'on est en pleine lecture et qu'on adore ce qu'on découvre.

Toutefois, ne manquez pas mes autres traductions du fandom La Corda D'Oro ou mes autres travaux. Qui sait, vous trouverez peut-être votre bonheur ? Pour toute demande de traduction d'un texte, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mp, je saurai y répondre avec joie. Ou contactez-moi sur SailorFuku sous le pseudo Calice

Passez une agréable fin de week-end !

*Hermi-kô***


End file.
